the odd pony out
by linkie14
Summary: this is my first mlp fim fanfic and this is my first time doing something like this.
1. Chapter 1: weclome to equastria

**_A/N Hi there this is my first my little pony fanfic I am doing and I hope you all like and plx tell me if I spelled anything wrong or anything you want in the story. Now lot get to the story and I made this doing season five and after eg3 (equestria girls 3: friendship games) and I don't own any of my little pony friendship is magic or anything else but the ides and the thing I own is linkie pie and the way I type this._**

 ** _Chapter 1: welcome to equestria_**

 ** _(Author/me/linkie pie P.O.V)_**

In a coffee shop in down town Seattle. Me and this weird guy wearing purple and gold shirt and pants come up to me and started talking about my little pony friendship is magic and the theories on pinkie pie defining the laws of everything **_(yes I am an brony)_** and then he ask me if I wanted to go to equestria and what I would be if he had an way to send me to equestria of caused I answered I would have an blue body with bloody red eyes and I would be an unicorn and have oranges mean and tail. And then he laugh an evil chaos laugh and his hand began to glow an low yellow light and the next thing I know he hit me and I want flying thou the walls of my world and into equestria and I was uncaused for an little bit into I woke up in the eve free fortes near the castle of the two sitters. When I open my eyes I know I was not on earth and that was discord who I just talk to and he just sent me to equestria and give me the pony body I told him I know this because I listen to eco the diamond dog ** _(it is an fanfic look it up)_**. I know where and what I was, I tried to use me magic first off to see what I could do and what suppressed me was how much I could use in a little bit of time I did lactation first and I could lactation two thing at an time and I was tried after about 20 minutes of doing it so I want to find fluttershy first and when I find her house I want and knocked on her door and when I hoard hooves stops I know it was her or one of her friends and when the door open it was fluttershy. I ask her name and she Sayed fluttershy and I told her my name was linkie Daine hyitt pie **_(that is my oc name and she is a unicorn and she is like Pinkamane.)_** and she ask if I am related to pinkie pie one of her friends I told her no I am not pie is just of these last names that can be from anywhere in equestria and everypony in my family is died and I came here to ponyville to start over in an new live. She ask how my family died and I told her they died in an fire that I caused by me but I don't mean to cause it and I was an shimmed with myself for so long into I learned about twilight spiracle. Fluttershy ask where I hoard that name from I told her she is well known form were I am from and it is far, far way and I don't know how long it been scans I have eaten anything and as on cued me stomach begun to grumble like there was no tomorrow. Fluttershy asked me if I wanted some food and I side yes I would love some sunflowers sandwiches plx. I know I could not asked for bacon or anything meat like staff around fluttershy or anypony here in equestria. When she get back she had the sandwiches when at of no were discord pops out. I say hay discord I don't think fluttershy is happy to see you. What oh hay fluttershy long time no see and oh before I forget did you and your friends trap me in stone angina? Fluttershy shock her head and Side in a sad weak voice no. then discord ask fluttershy if he died in about two or so mouths ago? She side yes to that and then discord side to her that was an clone and that he was with me on earth that is when fluttershy look at me with an confessed look on her face. And I told her that was the far, far away place I told you about earlier and discord the name now is linkie pie and plx don't tell her my real name that name, I had before I come here to equestria because I give that name up when I come here. And thank you a lot discord and now I can live me dream as me oc discord. Oh that's why you pick that form linkie pie I thought you picked that just for the hell of it, discord side. Why discord I don't think you know any of my old world cruses/swore discord. Oh I do linkie pie but should we explain this to fluttershy or should we leave her all unknowing of what we are talking about. I think we should explain just a little bit ok fluttershy I was on an plant called earth and I was in my home café shop when discord here come up to me and started talking about equestria which in my world in an unreal world and everypony even spick and Luna and clastuia and by the way I know your name was fluttershy before you even told me it and before you ask I thought was to belief that it was into discord here punched me into here and I was near the castle of two sisters and I spent some time to see what I could do with me magic and then I come here to you fluttershy and then discord here come here and now here we are does this make sense too you fluttershy? She sides yes and ask if she can tall twilight about this and about discord to. Yes you can fluttershy, side linkie pie .Th thanks linkie pie, side fluttershy in her shy voice.

 ** _A/N Hi there this is my first my little pony fanfic I am doing and I hope you all like and plx tell me if I spelled anything wrong or anything you want in the story. Now lot get to the story and I made this doing season five and after eg3 (equestria girls 3: friendship games) and I don't own any of my little pony friendship is magic or anything else but the ides and the thing I own is linkie pie and the way I type this._**

 ** _Chapter 2: meeting the rest of the mean 6_**

Hay Twilight side fluttershy. Oh hay fluttershy who is that blue pony with you and is that DISCORD with you I thought he died a long time ago. Oh hay twilight and no I did not died that was an clone of me who died and for the blue pony her name is linkie pie and before you ask no she is not related to pinkie and she is from another world like the one you wear sent to when your crown want missing and I know a lot of staff side discord. Ok that explains a little, so why are you three here? Asked. Oh I want to see you twilight because I need your help with learning how to use my magic and I want to see if you and spike could send an latter to princes Luna for me side linkie pie.

Ok may I ask why Luna and not clastuia? Asked twilight. Yes and the reason why is I trusted Luna more and I am a big fun of hers and I really want to meet her in pony. Side linkie pie. Ok discord I thought she was not from here she shams she is from here and if she was not she would have call everypony around her everybody if she was not from here. Side twilight. But don't you want to know how I know you name before I come here and spikes too and don't say discord or fluttershy told me because I know it before I get to fluttershy or discord find me and oh it not everybody it is everyone or every procession and I am an girl from my home world and oh miss, Twilight I do hope you will still right that latter for my and teach me your ways of magic. Side linkie pie. Ok now I believe she is not from here. Ok I am going to call spike out here and get him to give what I need to make the latter but first linkie pie what do you want me to say to here. That you say a blue smoke master in your dreams last night. Side linkie pie. Ok why? Ask twilight. Because it is something that is something that get her fast and I want to talk to her first hoof or should I say hand (giggles a little at that). Ok now I know for a fact you are not from here linkie and is ok if I call you linkie. Side/ask twilight. I side yes and thank you. OH SPIKE RARITY IS HERE FOR YOU AND SHE WANTS TO KISS YOU. Side twilight. And like that spike was out there in under 1.1 seconds faster than rainbow dash flying. Where is she all I see is fluttershy, a blue unicorn, and DISCORD? Side spike. Oh sorry about that spike I had to get you out here fast and may I say you get here faster than rainbow dash on an sunny day and she is not to busily with other staff. Side twilight. Thx and how is discord is here and alive? Asked spike. Turns out that was a clone that died. Side twilight. Oh and how is that blue pony with the cutie mark of a crucial and inside that crucial is a lock? Asked spike. That is linkie pie what I don't know she had a cutie mark like that. Twilight side. Hay linkie pie we is your cutie mark that and did discord give you that when you come here? Asked twilight. No I get it the same way you all get your cutie mark by learning what me spiracle taint and me cutie mark means I am all ways trap in an endless pit of insanity but I learned to did with being all ways not right in the head that is why or one of the reason I blame myself for starting the fire that killed my family back on my home plant. Side linkie pie. Wow that is sad and dark. Side fluttershy and that is why you told me that it was not your flat for making the fire that end your family and is that why you side that you change your name to the name you have now. Side fluttershy. Yepa and I know that is what big mac says. Side linkie pie. Ok twilight is that pony not a pony at all? Asked spike. Yes she not an pony she is an human from an never earth then the one we want to **_( I know I did an small mind reading with twilight I wanted to do that for reason that will be revealed later.)_** to stop sunset shimmer and the sirens does that make sense spike. Side twilight. Yes it does and wow. Side spike. Now about the latter? Asked spike. Oh right that spike can you plx send a letter to Luna. Ok, spike side. Ok here how I want it deer Luna I had a dream about a blue smoke twilight sprinkle. Ok get all that twilight and ready to send when you are. Side spike. Ok I am read spike. And with that spike blow his green flams and the letter want to Luna and like that she was there. Did you really see a blue smoke master last night twilight? Asked Luna. No but some pony here side that you would come as fast as you cloud if I sent a letter like that and she was right and pony is that blue pony with the curial around a lock cutie mark and her name is linkie pie and no she is not related to pinkie pie in anyway at all. Ok and how did she know that and is she form a never world or something because I can sense a driftnet aura coming from her. Side Luna. Yes she is from a never world like the one sunset shimmer is in and you are not wending why discord is here and alive. Side twilight. No because I know he be back because this world would not be the same without him being here to cause a little bit of chaos once other blue moon or so. Side Luna. And may I come a tack a look at you mind linkie pie? Asked Luna. Yes Luna you can but be wrong there are a lot of dark and hobble staff I have in my mind. Side linkie pie. With that Luna intros linkie pie mind **_(linkie and Luna's P.O.V)_** and find herself lighting an nice house on fire with an lighter and saying die you mother fucking sailor bitches I hate all of you and I want you all died NOW DIE NOW DIE, DIE, AND DIE and then she saw linkie pie in her human form and walk close to her and ask if that was me who set that nice house up on flams. Yes that is me Luna and now you see what I have done and that was just the first time I really killed people I all dream and day dream about killing someone but never did into that night I kill my whole family and the scary thing is that I loved it and want to do it to anyone who made me mad and had an death wish when the cops find at it was me who was killing everyone the arrested me but that did not stop me from killing people I started to kill prison mates and other prisoners and they tried to lock me up but I killed every last one of them then I went into hiding into discord find me and up cut me here and I am planning to start over and make an new life and try and not kill anypony but there is an demon inside me who wants to kill and kill into there is nothing left but bloodie bodies everywhere and that there is no pony or one left but me. Ok linkie I think we need to use the elements of humanely on you to get ready or at last trap your inner demon away for an long time and you can study with me to learn more about equestria and if you are really good and can out bet twilight at an magic deal wear she can fly and use her magic I will turn you into an aileron and you can live in the castle of the two sisters and work on rebuilding it if you want and on the days you are not doing that will be the days you come and see me or twilight to see if you could learn an new spell. But he is one thing that no one not even me are allowed to use is dark magic at all not even you linkie pie. And now let the mean six and spike and discord into my mind plx because I want them to know what I have done all these years ago and plx make it fast I don't think my inner demon knows that we are here and plx bring the elements of humanely with you Luna. Ok they are here with their elements of humanely. Thx lune and nice to meet you all and nice to see that both spike and discord made it now let me show the truth about me and like that I allow the marries to from around us all showing them what happen and what all I have done when it all done I side use the elements to care me of this because I don't mean to kill them my inner demon made me do it all so plx help me get read of it. Ok they all side at once and like that the magic of friendship was active and I was in grope in an rainbow of friendship and love and my inner demon was gone after it was done or at last not with me right now and now it was time for everypony to return to they own minds and like that I was back in my own pony body and I say that the rest of the mean six with here and asking if I was the thing that they help banished it demon. And I told them to call me linkie pie and that I am not related to her.

- **** ** _A/N Hi there this is my first my little pony fanfic I am doing and I hope you all like and plx tell me if I spelled anything wrong or anything you want in the story. Now lot get to the story and I made this doing season five and after eg3 (equestria girls 3: friendship games) and I don't own any of my little pony friendship is magic or anything else but the ides and the thing I own is linkie pie and the way I type this._**

 ** _Chapter 3: the rebuilding of the castle of the two sisters_**

 ** _(Linkie pie P.O.V)_**

Does everypony understand know? Ask both me and Luna at the same time. Yes they all say back. And pinkie pie ask if she could me with the rebuilding of the castle of the two sisters and I told yes she could and if anypony else want to help me and rarity say that she wants to helps to. Ok the three pony on this so far and sorry twilight but I be living in the castle but you are still allowed to come for anything you will need twilight. Ok thank linkie pie, side twilight. Ok let's go and get started on the rebuilding of the castle of the two sisters, side linkie pie. **_(Sense change from ponyville to ever free forest at the castle of the two sisters)_** now that we are here rarity you get to do the recreation of everything that can be recreation. Ok linkie pie. Ok pinkie pie you get to help me with rebuilding the damaged parts of the castle. Okie dookie lookie Chuckie. Ok pinkie. Now that we all know what we all are doing let's get to work everypony. Yes we do, they side together. Ok let's go and fix this place up! OK, they both yelled! Ok now pinkie pie and I are going now rarity. Ok linkie pie I will start on the rugs. Ok rarity see you at noon for lunch. But before we could do anything discord show up at of the blue and claps his hands together and the castle was restored in no time at all. There I save you time and now that is done how about you see if your sister is in the linkie pie, side discord.

 ** _A/N Hi there this is my first my little pony fanfic I am doing and I hope you all like and plx tell me if I spelled anything wrong or anything you want in the story. Now lot get to the story and I made this doing season five and after eg3 (equestria girls 3: friendship games) and I don't own any of my little pony friendship is magic or anything else but the ides and the thing I own is linkie pie and death pie the way I type this (nickname is don and death pie is my real life sister that does not watch my little pony friendship is magic but I have an nickname for her and it is lei) in this chapter there will be some souring/cursing and this mate be longer chapter then the others and I like to try and have fed back after this chapter is uploaded._**

 ** _Chapter 4: the arrival of death pie_**

 ** _(Death pie P.O.V)_**

Where am I wait I think I see someone up ahead maybe I can ask them where the hell I am. HI there where am I? You are in Equestria and who my you be earth pony? Wait I am a filly shit think of a name fast wait death pie somas like a good name to go with. M-m my n Na name is death pie, I answered the person or is it a pony. When I was fully out I could see what I was talking to it was a blue unicorn with blood red eyes and orange mane and tail. Ok I side my name now for you and who are these three people with you? Ok my name is linkie pie and these are not people there are ponies and one of them is a sprite of chaos and their names are rarity pinkie and discord and I can tell that you are from earth and this is the first time you see any of this and you not an Pegasus sister for mlp fim **_(my little pony friendship is magic for these who don't know what mlp fim means it means this)_** and do you had an big sister that you give her an nickname lei? Asked/side linkie pie. Yes but how do you know that unless you are my big sister. Yup thought it was you lei long time no see I thought you died in the house fire. Side linkie/don. Oh that no everyone get out but we thought you died in there and when we did not find an body we thought it burn in the fire and we spread what we thought were your ashes where you wanted then to. Ok but this is not earth and I don't want to think to about that horrible day where I thought I killed all of you when my inner demon started that stupid fire. Side linkie. Ok don't know that but let the post be in the post and let start a new linkie/don. Ok let me show you around after I get discord to get Luna here to tell her about you. Ok linkie pie I will wait for this Luna you are talking about and can you get discord to get an marri here to because I want to see what I look like here. Ok discord you hard that. Side linkie pie. Ok linkie HERES Luna and here that marri for you death pie. Thanks discord and I tack that navy blue Alicen is Luna. Hi linkie I see you find out that discord could use his powers to get anypony he wants to where he wants and I see there is a new pony what is her name. Asked Luna. It is death pie and she is my little sister that I thought I killed but somehow my family slavered that fire that my bucking inner bucking demon who started the bucking fire that I thought killed my bucking family turns out that my bucking family thought that bucking fire killed me and now one of them are here I just want to bucking hurt her at the same bucking time I want to hug her to she dies, side linkie pie. But that is not why you brought me out here is it? Asked Luna. Oh right I brought you here so that I could interdict you my little sister and she pick the name death pie I don't know why she did she just did. OK linkie can you call her over here? Asked Luna. Oh lei can you come over here I want you to meet one of the rulers of this world. Ok don I will come over after I see what I look like. When I look in the marri I saw that I was a purple earth pony with and purples blood red eyes and white main and tail and my cutie mark was skits rolling around a skating rank, wait what I have an mark on my fucking ass and how the hell did I know what it was. OK time for questions and that navy blue pony could answer same of them. Ok Don I am done seeing what I look like in the marri and let me guess you already know what you look like and what is that navy blue altcoin name. It is Luna and can you plx call me linkie pie when Princess Luna of the night is around. Side linkie pie. Ok linkie pie and should I call the navy blue Alicen by her royally name or just Luna? I asked. **_(I side= death pie side)_**. Just Luna here but call me my royally name at control. Ok Luna and I have same questions. The first one is what the hell is this fucking mark on my fucking ass? Oh death pie that is a cutie mark and how you get it is when somepony or someone in your case find out there spicule talented there get a mark like yours but no pony or one get the same cutie mark. Side Luna. Ok that explains that but why am I am pony and my big sister is one to? Oh because space and time can be reformed to make anything happen even can make magic be here or not be here magic is just like the energy in your world. Side discord. Ok discord can you say that angina but in words I can understand. Ok death pie your power in your would is like magic here which means if this two thing get into each other world that world would try and make it into what it power is. Side discord. Does that make sense to you death pie? Asked discord. Yes it does and think you for explaining it to me I am new to all this but linkie how are you are you so claim with all this and not try and to get the hell away from all this! Because I watched my little pony and I know who they all are before they know me. Side linkie pie. Ok so that how you know Luna but have you already tell her about that fiery day? Asked death pie. No and yes she does know about that day but I did not tell he she saw it she can enter are minds and have any there pony in there too and Luna can you get the mean six here in our minds where we can look like are humans forms and before you ask they are ape like craters that can eat plants and meat but I would never think of eating ponies near my little sister. Side linkie pie. Ok I will do as you ask linkie but you mate want to ask the Dorgan or griffins for meat because I refused to get any for you. Side Luan. **_(In both linkie's and death pie's mind with all of the main six.)_** Ok how is this happening? Asked death pie. Luna is the princess of the dream world so she can into any pony or one mind and help keep nightmares away like nightmare moon. Side linkie pie. Hay you know I hurt people who say that right linkie pie. Luna side. Yes I do but it was just 'n' little jack Luna and I cross my heart and hope to fly stick a cupcake in my eye. Ok linkie pie seeing how you pinkie pie primes I will take your word on it and yes me keep all those nightmares away my little ponies. Side Luna. Ok Luna but me and death pie are not ponies we are from an anther world remember. Yes I do linkie but you may not remember that you may be human but you two are in ponies bodies and so you are ponies to me. Ok Luna but plx don't make it and habit of calling us that all the time. Ok linkie. Here are the rest of the mean six lei. Ok thanks linkie and it is nice to meet all of you and my name is death pie. **_(I am not going to do apple jack cowgirl talk because I am bad at it.)_** Ok death pie me name is apple jack and may I ask sugar cub why you parents named you that? Yes you can but I give myself the name and as you can see apple jack me and my big sister linkie pie are not ponies we are craters called humans form a plant call earth. Ok lei let me talk for a little then I will past it off to you. Ok linkie I let you talk for a little bit. Thx lei as you hard everypony my name is linkie pie and my no pony ask why my name is linkie. Ok linkie but why do you and death pie look like hairless apps? Asked rarity. Lei before you try and kill her let tell her what we are. Ok linkie we are humans and hay linkie do you think twilight know what we are and before she ask we know a lot. Maybe lei by she is right twilight we do know a lot. Ok but how in torsade do you know my name you to? Like we side we know a lot and I know the one call rarity was the who called us hairless apps witch she is caret but we eat meet and would love to eat how for saying that. Linkie side. Ww w what! Hahahaha get you we do eat meet but I would never hurt any pony but that little scare was worth it and calling us hairless apps is an insult to us so now we are invent. Ok that is fair linkie. Side rarity. So is this what you look like all the time or are we in both of you minds. Rarity I thought you were there to see Luna help us get here or were you not paying attention to that. Side linkie. Oh right sorry darling forget about that so this is what you really look like? Yeup. Side linkie. And let me show you all my and lei's life and lei or as she like to be called now death pie's life and plx remember that our real names our donie and Leilani. ( ** _After about 14 hours we should the main six are whole life)_** ok linkie why did you make a deal with discord? Ask pinkie and why name a creator after me and my insane side. That is easy pinkie I like you and your insane side is fun to watch even when she kills rainbow and makes her into cupcakes. Ok linkie why would I make one of my best friends into cupcakes. I don't know pinkie it was just a fanfic from the dark side of the mlp fim fandom. Ok linkie. Ok thx pinkie and do the rest of you want to see what I and my sister look like in rale life. Yes linkie. Side all the girls. Ok Luna you heard them they want to see what me and my little sister look like in the real world. Ok linkie. Side Luna. Thank you Luna and may I say you are getting good at this. Thank you linkie and do you want discord to bring them or have twilight meet you at the newly rebuild castle of the two sisters or are you going to call it something new because I am giving you and your sister the castle to live in linkie. I think I would like to call it the castle of humanity because it is near the tree of humanity and it is where the elements of humanity were when you were still night mare moon. Ok linkie and plx don't remand me of that part of me past. Ok Luna can we plx meet in the flush at the castle of humanity. Ok linkie yes we can.

 ** _Chapter five magic_**

 ** _(Time leap) (Linkie P.O.V)_**

Ok this is what that is what the now rebuild castle of humanity look like how did you did all this in one day linkie. It is thanks to discord twilight. Ok so he fix this all by his self? Yes twilight by his self and he did without asking me if I was fine with it. Ok that sounds like him alright. Yup and can we get back to helping me learn how to use more of my magic and showing lei what alit corns can do with unicorns. Ok linkie can you teleport behind me plx. Ok you ask for it. So I teleport behind her so fast that I was back in me sit before she could blind. Ok linkie that was fast be can you do it angina but with a luck of my hair without me looking at you. Ok done and I had the luck of hair to prove it. Had it up to her face that I teleport up to. Ok linkie I can see you have a lot of magical energy. Hay twilight I want you to watch this. Blood red surrounds my whole body and I start to change into an drack navy blue with light red main and tail with pick eyes and an cutie mark of with two knifes cross an lock like an skull and cross bones. Wow linkie how did you do that. Sample I just thought of a look and forces my magical energy on that and that is all. Ok so that is how a changing can change it look wait are you one linkie pie. No twilight when I change I was in blood red fire not green fire. Ok linkie but plx don't do that all the time and plx let me tall Luna about this and have her tall clastuia all about you. Ok twilight but don't tell the rest of the main six I want to have some fun before they know about what I can do. Ok linkie pie but what should I call you if the rest are not to know what you can do. I think death lock pie will be good. Ok death lock pie. Thx twilight. **_(I am going mark an background story for death lack pie because she is an new oc that I made up in this story and I want her to be in the story but not as linkie but an real none changeling being her.)_** Ok linkie I mean death lock pie lets have some fun with are friends. Ok twilight it is alright if you call me linkie when no pony is around.

 _ **still working on this hope you all like so far want to put some up for all you.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N Hi there this is my first my little pony fanfic I am doing and I hope you all like and plx tell me if I spelled anything wrong or anything you want in the story. Now lot get to the story and I made this doing season five and after eg3 (equestria girls 3: friendship games) and I don't own any of my little pony friendship is magic or anything else but the ides and the thing I own is linkie pie and the way I type this._**

 ** _Chapter 1: welcome to equestria_**

 ** _(Author/me/linkie pie P.O.V)_**

In a coffee shop in down town Seattle. Me and this weird guy wearing purple and gold shirt and pants come up to me and started talking about my little pony friendship is magic and the theories on pinkie pie defining the laws of everything **_(yes I am an brony)_** and then he ask me if I wanted to go to equestria and what I would be if he had an way to send me to equestria of caused I answered I would have an blue body with bloody red eyes and I would be an unicorn and have oranges mean and tail. And then he laugh an evil chaos laugh and his hand began to glow an low yellow light and the next thing I know he hit me and I want flying thou the walls of my world and into equestria and I was uncaused for an little bit into I woke up in the eve free fortes near the castle of the two sitters. When I open my eyes I know I was not on earth and that was discord who I just talk to and he just sent me to equestria and give me the pony body I told him I know this because I listen to eco the diamond dog ** _(it is an fanfic look it up)_**. I know where and what I was, I tried to use me magic first off to see what I could do and what suppressed me was how much I could use in a little bit of time I did lactation first and I could lactation two thing at an time and I was tried after about 20 minutes of doing it so I want to find fluttershy first and when I find her house I want and knocked on her door and when I hoard hooves stops I know it was her or one of her friends and when the door open it was fluttershy. I ask her name and she Sayed fluttershy and I told her my name was linkie Daine hyitt pie **_(that is my oc name and she is a unicorn and she is like Pinkamane in an way.)_** and she ask if I am related to pinkie pie one of her friends I told her no I am not pie is just of these last names that can be from anywhere in equestria and everypony in my family is died and I came here to ponyville to start over in an new live. She ask how my family died and I told her they died in an fire that I caused by me but I don't mean to cause it and I was an shimmed with myself for so long into I learned about twilight spiracle. Fluttershy ask where I hoard that name from I told her she is well known form were I am from and it is far, far way and I don't know how long it been scans I have eaten anything and as on cued me stomach begun to grumble like there was no tomorrow. Fluttershy asked me if I wanted some food and I side yes I would love some sunflowers sandwiches plx. I know I could not asked for bacon or anything meat like staff around fluttershy or anypony here in equestria. When she get back she had the sandwiches when at of no were discord pops out. I say hay discord I don't think fluttershy is happy to see you. What oh hay fluttershy long time no see and oh before I forget did you and your friends trap me in stone angina? Fluttershy shock her head and Side in a sad weak voice no. then discord ask fluttershy if he died in about two or so mouths ago? She side yes to that and then discord side to her that was an clone and that he was with me on earth that is when fluttershy look at me with an confessed look on her face. And I told her that was the far, far away place I told you about earlier and discord the name now is linkie pie and plx don't tell her my real name that name, I had before I come here to equestria because I give that name up when I come here. And thank you a lot discord and now I can live me dream as me oc discord. Oh that's why you pick that form linkie pie I thought you picked that just for the hell of it, discord side. Why discord I don't think you know any of my old world cruses/swore discord. Oh I do linkie pie but should we explain this to fluttershy or should we leave her all unknowing of what we are talking about. I think we should explain just a little bit ok fluttershy I was on an plant called earth and I was in my home café shop when discord here come up to me and started talking about equestria which in my world in an unreal world and everypony even spick and Luna and clastuia and by the way I know your name was fluttershy before you even told me it and before you ask I thought was to belief that it was into discord here punched me into here and I was near the castle of two sisters and I spent some time to see what I could do with me magic and then I come here to you fluttershy and then discord here come here and now here we are does this make sense too you fluttershy? She sides yes and ask if she can tall twilight about this and about discord to. Yes you can fluttershy, side linkie pie .Th thanks linkie pie, side fluttershy in her shy voice.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N Hi there this is my first my little pony fanfic I am doing and I hope you all like and plx tell me if I spelled anything wrong or anything you want in the story. Now lot get to the story and I made this doing season five and after eg3 (equestria girls 3: friendship games) and I don't own any of my little pony friendship is magic or anything else but the ides and the thing I own is linkie pie and the way I type this._**

 ** _Chapter 1: welcome to equestria_**

 ** _(Author/me/linkie pie P.O.V)_**

In a coffee shop in down town Seattle. Me and this weird guy wearing purple and gold shirt and pants come up to me and started talking about my little pony friendship is magic and the theories on pinkie pie defining the laws of everything **_(yes I am an brony)_** and then he ask me if I wanted to go to equestria and what I would be if he had an way to send me to equestria of caused I answered I would have an blue body with bloody red eyes and I would be an unicorn and have oranges mean and tail. And then he laugh an evil chaos laugh and his hand began to glow an low yellow light and the next thing I know he hit me and I want flying thou the walls of my world and into equestria and I was uncaused for an little bit into I woke up in the eve free fortes near the castle of the two sitters. When I open my eyes I know I was not on earth and that was discord who I just talk to and he just sent me to equestria and give me the pony body I told him I know this because I listen to eco the diamond dog ** _(it is an fanfic look it up)_**. I know where and what I was, I tried to use me magic first off to see what I could do and what suppressed me was how much I could use in a little bit of time I did lactation first and I could lactation two thing at an time and I was tried after about 20 minutes of doing it so I want to find fluttershy first and when I find her house I want and knocked on her door and when I hoard hooves stops I know it was her or one of her friends and when the door open it was fluttershy. I ask her name and she Sayed fluttershy and I told her my name was linkie Daine hyitt pie **_(that is my oc name and she is a unicorn and she is like Pinkamane in an way.)_** and she ask if I am related to pinkie pie one of her friends I told her no I am not pie is just of these last names that can be from anywhere in equestria and everypony in my family is died and I came here to ponyville to start over in an new live. She ask how my family died and I told her they died in an fire that I caused by me but I don't mean to cause it and I was an shimmed with myself for so long into I learned about twilight spiracle. Fluttershy ask where I hoard that name from I told her she is well known form were I am from and it is far, far way and I don't know how long it been scans I have eaten anything and as on cued me stomach begun to grumble like there was no tomorrow. Fluttershy asked me if I wanted some food and I side yes I would love some sunflowers sandwiches plx. I know I could not asked for bacon or anything meat like staff around fluttershy or anypony here in equestria. When she get back she had the sandwiches when at of no were discord pops out. I say hay discord I don't think fluttershy is happy to see you. What oh hay fluttershy long time no see and oh before I forget did you and your friends trap me in stone angina? Fluttershy shock her head and Side in a sad weak voice no. then discord ask fluttershy if he died in about two or so mouths ago? She side yes to that and then discord side to her that was an clone and that he was with me on earth that is when fluttershy look at me with an confessed look on her face. And I told her that was the far, far away place I told you about earlier and discord the name now is linkie pie and plx don't tell her my real name that name, I had before I come here to equestria because I give that name up when I come here. And thank you a lot discord and now I can live me dream as me oc discord. Oh that's why you pick that form linkie pie I thought you picked that just for the hell of it, discord side. Why discord I don't think you know any of my old world cruses/swore discord. Oh I do linkie pie but should we explain this to fluttershy or should we leave her all unknowing of what we are talking about. I think we should explain just a little bit ok fluttershy I was on an plant called earth and I was in my home café shop when discord here come up to me and started talking about equestria which in my world in an unreal world and everypony even spick and Luna and clastuia and by the way I know your name was fluttershy before you even told me it and before you ask I thought was to belief that it was into discord here punched me into here and I was near the castle of two sisters and I spent some time to see what I could do with me magic and then I come here to you fluttershy and then discord here come here and now here we are does this make sense too you fluttershy? She sides yes and ask if she can tall twilight about this and about discord to. Yes you can fluttershy, side linkie pie .Th thanks linkie pie, side fluttershy in her shy voice.

 ** _A/N Hi there this is my first my little pony fanfic I am doing and I hope you all like and plx tell me if I spelled anything wrong or anything you want in the story. Now lot get to the story and I made this doing season five and after eg3 (equestria girls 3: friendship games) and I don't own any of my little pony friendship is magic or anything else but the ides and the thing I own is linkie pie and the way I type this._**

 ** _Chapter 2: meeting the rest of the mean 6_**

Hay Twilight side fluttershy. Oh hay fluttershy who is that blue pony with you and is that DISCORD with you I thought he died a long time ago. Oh hay twilight and no I did not died that was an clone of me who died and for the blue pony her name is linkie pie and before you ask no she is not related to pinkie and she is from another world like the one you wear sent to when your crown want missing and I know a lot of staff side discord. Ok that explains a little, so why are you three here? Asked. Oh I want to see you twilight because I need your help with learning how to use my magic and I want to see if you and spike could send an latter to princes Luna for me side linkie pie.

Ok may I ask why Luna and not clastuia? Asked twilight. Yes and the reason why is I trusted Luna more and I am a big fun of hers and I really want to meet her in pony. Side linkie pie. Ok discord I thought she was not from here she shams she is from here and if she was not she would have call everypony around her everybody if she was not from here. Side twilight. But don't you want to know how I know you name before I come here and spikes too and don't say discord or fluttershy told me because I know it before I get to fluttershy or discord find me and oh it not everybody it is everyone or every procession and I am an girl from my home world and oh miss, Twilight I do hope you will still right that latter for my and teach me your ways of magic. Side linkie pie. Ok now I believe she is not from here. Ok I am going to call spike out here and get him to give what I need to make the latter but first linkie pie what do you want me to say to here. That you say a blue smoke master in your dreams last night. Side linkie pie. Ok why? Ask twilight. Because it is something that is something that get her fast and I want to talk to her first hoof or should I say hand (giggles a little at that). Ok now I know for a fact you are not from here linkie and is ok if I call you linkie. Side/ask twilight. I side yes and thank you. OH SPIKE RARITY IS HERE FOR YOU AND SHE WANTS TO KISS YOU. Side twilight. And like that spike was out there in under 1.1 seconds faster than rainbow dash flying. Where is she all I see is fluttershy, a blue unicorn, and DISCORD? Side spike. Oh sorry about that spike I had to get you out here fast and may I say you get here faster than rainbow dash on an sunny day and she is not to busily with other staff. Side twilight. Thx and how is discord is here and alive? Asked spike. Turns out that was a clone that died. Side twilight. Oh and how is that blue pony with the cutie mark of a crucial and inside that crucial is a lock? Asked spike. That is linkie pie what I don't know she had a cutie mark like that. Twilight side. Hay linkie pie we is your cutie mark that and did discord give you that when you come here? Asked twilight. No I get it the same way you all get your cutie mark by learning what me spiracle taint and me cutie mark means I am all ways trap in an endless pit of insanity but I learned to did with being all ways not right in the head that is why or one of the reason I blame myself for starting the fire that killed my family back on my home plant. Side linkie pie. Wow that is sad and dark. Side fluttershy and that is why you told me that it was not your flat for making the fire that end your family and is that why you side that you change your name to the name you have now. Side fluttershy. Yepa and I know that is what big mac says. Side linkie pie. Ok twilight is that pony not a pony at all? Asked spike. Yes she not an pony she is an human from an never earth then the one we want to **_( I know I did an small mind reading with twilight I wanted to do that for reason that will be revealed later.)_** to stop sunset shimmer and the sirens does that make sense spike. Side twilight. Yes it does and wow. Side spike. Now about the latter? Asked spike. Oh right that spike can you plx send a letter to Luna. Ok, spike side. Ok here how I want it deer Luna I had a dream about a blue smoke twilight sprinkle. Ok get all that twilight and ready to send when you are. Side spike. Ok I am read spike. And with that spike blow his green flams and the letter want to Luna and like that she was there. Did you really see a blue smoke master last night twilight? Asked Luna. No but some pony here side that you would come as fast as you cloud if I sent a letter like that and she was right and pony is that blue pony with the curial around a lock cutie mark and her name is linkie pie and no she is not related to pinkie pie in anyway at all. Ok and how did she know that and is she form a never world or something because I can sense a driftnet aura coming from her. Side Luna. Yes she is from a never world like the one sunset shimmer is in and you are not wending why discord is here and alive. Side twilight. No because I know he be back because this world would not be the same without him being here to cause a little bit of chaos once other blue moon or so. Side Luna. And may I come a tack a look at you mind linkie pie? Asked Luna. Yes Luna you can but be wrong there are a lot of dark and hobble staff I have in my mind. Side linkie pie. With that Luna intros linkie pie mind **_(linkie and Luna's P.O.V)_** and find herself lighting an nice house on fire with an lighter and saying die you mother fucking sailor bitches I hate all of you and I want you all died NOW DIE NOW DIE, DIE, AND DIE and then she saw linkie pie in her human form and walk close to her and ask if that was me who set that nice house up on flams. Yes that is me Luna and now you see what I have done and that was just the first time I really killed people I all dream and day dream about killing someone but never did into that night I kill my whole family and the scary thing is that I loved it and want to do it to anyone who made me mad and had an death wish when the cops find at it was me who was killing everyone the arrested me but that did not stop me from killing people I started to kill prison mates and other prisoners and they tried to lock me up but I killed every last one of them then I went into hiding into discord find me and up cut me here and I am planning to start over and make an new life and try and not kill anypony but there is an demon inside me who wants to kill and kill into there is nothing left but bloodie bodies everywhere and that there is no pony or one left but me. Ok linkie I think we need to use the elements of humanely on you to get ready or at last trap your inner demon away for an long time and you can study with me to learn more about equestria and if you are really good and can out bet twilight at an magic deal wear she can fly and use her magic I will turn you into an aileron and you can live in the castle of the two sisters and work on rebuilding it if you want and on the days you are not doing that will be the days you come and see me or twilight to see if you could learn an new spell. But he is one thing that no one not even me are allowed to use is dark magic at all not even you linkie pie. And now let the mean six and spike and discord into my mind plx because I want them to know what I have done all these years ago and plx make it fast I don't think my inner demon knows that we are here and plx bring the elements of humanely with you Luna. Ok they are here with their elements of humanely. Thx lune and nice to meet you all and nice to see that both spike and discord made it now let me show the truth about me and like that I allow the marries to from around us all showing them what happen and what all I have done when it all done I side use the elements to care me of this because I don't mean to kill them my inner demon made me do it all so plx help me get read of it. Ok they all side at once and like that the magic of friendship was active and I was in grope in an rainbow of friendship and love and my inner demon was gone after it was done or at last not with me right now and now it was time for everypony to return to they own minds and like that I was back in my own pony body and I say that the rest of the mean six with here and asking if I was the thing that they help banished it demon. And I told them to call me linkie pie and that I am not related to her.

* * *

- ** _A/N Hi there this is my first my little pony fanfic I am doing and I hope you all like and plx tell me if I spelled anything wrong or anything you want in the story. Now lot get to the story and I made this doing season five and after eg3 (equestria girls 3: friendship games) and I don't own any of my little pony friendship is magic or anything else but the ides and the thing I own is linkie pie and the way I type this._**

 ** _Chapter 3: the rebuilding of the castle of the two sisters_**

 ** _(Linkie pie P.O.V)_**

Does everypony understand know? Ask both me and Luna at the same time. Yes they all say back. And pinkie pie ask if she could me with the rebuilding of the castle of the two sisters and I told yes she could and if anypony else want to help me and rarity say that she wants to helps to. Ok the three pony on this so far and sorry twilight but I be living in the castle but you are still allowed to come for anything you will need twilight. Ok thank linkie pie, side twilight. Ok let's go and get started on the rebuilding of the castle of the two sisters, side linkie pie. **_(Sense change from ponyville to ever free forest at the castle of the two sisters)_** now that we are here rarity you get to do the recreation of everything that can be recreation. Ok linkie pie. Ok pinkie pie you get to help me with rebuilding the damaged parts of the castle. Okie dookie lookie Chuckie. Ok pinkie. Now that we all know what we all are doing let's get to work everypony. Yes we do, they side together. Ok let's go and fix this place up! OK, they both yelled! Ok now pinkie pie and I are going now rarity. Ok linkie pie I will start on the rugs. Ok rarity see you at noon for lunch. But before we could do anything discord show up at of the blue and claps his hands together and the castle was restored in no time at all. There I save you time and now that is done how about you see if your sister is in the linkie pie, side discord.

* * *

 ** _A/N Hi there this is my first my little pony fanfic I am doing and I hope you all like and plx tell me if I spelled anything wrong or anything you want in the story. Now lot get to the story and I made this doing season five and after eg3 (equestria girls 3: friendship games) and I don't own any of my little pony friendship is magic or anything else but the ides and the thing I own is linkie pie and death pie the way I type this (nickname is don and death pie is my real life sister that does not watch my little pony friendship is magic but I have an nickname for her and it is lei) in this chapter there will be some souring/cursing and this mate be longer chapter then the others and I like to try and have fed back after this chapter is uploaded._**

 ** _Chapter 4: the arrival of death pie_**

 ** _(Death pie P.O.V)_**

Where am I wait I think I see someone up ahead maybe I can ask them where the hell I am. HI there where am I? You are in Equestria and who my you be earth pony? Wait I am a filly shit think of a name fast wait death pie somas like a good name to go with. M-m my n Na name is death pie, I answered the person or is it a pony. When I was fully out I could see what I was talking to it was a blue unicorn with blood red eyes and orange mane and tail. Ok I side my name now for you and who are these three people with you? Ok my name is linkie pie and these are not people there are ponies and one of them is a sprite of chaos and their names are rarity pinkie and discord and I can tell that you are from earth and this is the first time you see any of this and you not an Pegasus sister for mlp fim **_(my little pony friendship is magic for these who don't know what mlp fim means it means this)_** and do you had an big sister that you give her an nickname lei? Asked/side linkie pie. Yes but how do you know that unless you are my big sister. Yup thought it was you lei long time no see I thought you died in the house fire. Side linkie/don. Oh that no everyone get out but we thought you died in there and when we did not find an body we thought it burn in the fire and we spread what we thought were your ashes where you wanted then to. Ok but this is not earth and I don't want to think to about that horrible day where I thought I killed all of you when my inner demon started that stupid fire. Side linkie. Ok don't know that but let the post be in the post and let start a new linkie/don. Ok let me show you around after I get discord to get Luna here to tell her about you. Ok linkie pie I will wait for this Luna you are talking about and can you get discord to get an marri here to because I want to see what I look like here. Ok discord you hard that. Side linkie pie. Ok linkie HERES Luna and here that marri for you death pie. Thanks discord and I tack that navy blue Alicen is Luna. Hi linkie I see you find out that discord could use his powers to get anypony he wants to where he wants and I see there is a new pony what is her name. Asked Luna. It is death pie and she is my little sister that I thought I killed but somehow my family slavered that fire that my bucking inner bucking demon who started the bucking fire that I thought killed my bucking family turns out that my bucking family thought that bucking fire killed me and now one of them are here I just want to bucking hurt her at the same bucking time I want to hug her to she dies, side linkie pie. But that is not why you brought me out here is it? Asked Luna. Oh right I brought you here so that I could interdict you my little sister and she pick the name death pie I don't know why she did she just did. OK linkie can you call her over here? Asked Luna. Oh lei can you come over here I want you to meet one of the rulers of this world. Ok don I will come over after I see what I look like. When I look in the marri I saw that I was a purple earth pony with and purples blood red eyes and white main and tail and my cutie mark was skits rolling around a skating rank, wait what I have an mark on my fucking ass and how the hell did I know what it was. OK time for questions and that navy blue pony could answer same of them. Ok Don I am done seeing what I look like in the marri and let me guess you already know what you look like and what is that navy blue altcoin name. It is Luna and can you plx call me linkie pie when Princess Luna of the night is around. Side linkie pie. Ok linkie pie and should I call the navy blue Alicen by her royally name or just Luna? I asked. **_(I side= death pie side)_**. Just Luna here but call me my royally name at control. Ok Luna and I have same questions. The first one is what the hell is this fucking mark on my fucking ass? Oh death pie that is a cutie mark and how you get it is when somepony or someone in your case find out there spicule talented there get a mark like yours but no pony or one get the same cutie mark. Side Luna. Ok that explains that but why am I am pony and my big sister is one to? Oh because space and time can be reformed to make anything happen even can make magic be here or not be here magic is just like the energy in your world. Side discord. Ok discord can you say that angina but in words I can understand. Ok death pie your power in your would is like magic here which means if this two thing get into each other world that world would try and make it into what it power is. Side discord. Does that make sense to you death pie? Asked discord. Yes it does and think you for explaining it to me I am new to all this but linkie how are you are you so claim with all this and not try and to get the hell away from all this! Because I watched my little pony and I know who they all are before they know me. Side linkie pie. Ok so that how you know Luna but have you already tell her about that fiery day? Asked death pie. No and yes she does know about that day but I did not tell he she saw it she can enter are minds and have any there pony in there too and Luna can you get the mean six here in our minds where we can look like are humans forms and before you ask they are ape like craters that can eat plants and meat but I would never think of eating ponies near my little sister. Side linkie pie. Ok I will do as you ask linkie but you mate want to ask the Dorgan or griffins for meat because I refused to get any for you. Side Luan. **_(In both linkie's and death pie's mind with all of the main six.)_** Ok how is this happening? Asked death pie. Luna is the princess of the dream world so she can into any pony or one mind and help keep nightmares away like nightmare moon. Side linkie pie. Hay you know I hurt people who say that right linkie pie. Luna side. Yes I do but it was just 'n' little jack Luna and I cross my heart and hope to fly stick a cupcake in my eye. Ok linkie pie seeing how you pinkie pie primes I will take your word on it and yes me keep all those nightmares away my little ponies. Side Luna. Ok Luna but me and death pie are not ponies we are from an anther world remember. Yes I do linkie but you may not remember that you may be human but you two are in ponies bodies and so you are ponies to me. Ok Luna but plx don't make it and habit of calling us that all the time. Ok linkie. Here are the rest of the mean six lei. Ok thanks linkie and it is nice to meet all of you and my name is death pie. **_(I am not going to do apple jack cowgirl talk because I am bad at it.)_** Ok death pie me name is apple jack and may I ask sugar cub why you parents named you that? Yes you can but I give myself the name and as you can see apple jack me and my big sister linkie pie are not ponies we are craters called humans form a plant call earth. Ok lei let me talk for a little then I will past it off to you. Ok linkie I let you talk for a little bit. Thx lei as you hard everypony my name is linkie pie and my no pony ask why my name is linkie. Ok linkie but why do you and death pie look like hairless apps? Asked rarity. Lei before you try and kill her let tell her what we are. Ok linkie we are humans and hay linkie do you think twilight know what we are and before she ask we know a lot. Maybe lei by she is right twilight we do know a lot. Ok but how in torsade do you know my name you to? Like we side we know a lot and I know the one call rarity was the who called us hairless apps witch she is caret but we eat meet and would love to eat how for saying that. Linkie side. Ww w what! Hahahaha get you we do eat meet but I would never hurt any pony but that little scare was worth it and calling us hairless apps is an insult to us so now we are invent. Ok that is fair linkie. Side rarity. So is this what you look like all the time or are we in both of you minds. Rarity I thought you were there to see Luna help us get here or were you not paying attention to that. Side linkie. Oh right sorry darling forget about that so this is what you really look like? Yeup. Side linkie. And let me show you all my and lei's life and lei or as she like to be called now death pie's life and plx remember that our real names our donie and Leilani. ( ** _After about 14 hours we should the main six are whole life)_** ok linkie why did you make a deal with discord? Ask pinkie and why name a creator after me and my insane side. That is easy pinkie I like you and your insane side is fun to watch even when she kills rainbow and makes her into cupcakes. Ok linkie why would I make one of my best friends into cupcakes. I don't know pinkie it was just a fanfic from the dark side of the mlp fim fandom. Ok linkie. Ok thx pinkie and do the rest of you want to see what I and my sister look like in rale life. Yes linkie. Side all the girls. Ok Luna you heard them they want to see what me and my little sister look like in the real world. Ok linkie. Side Luna. Thank you Luna and may I say you are getting good at this. Thank you linkie and do you want discord to bring them or have twilight meet you at the newly rebuild castle of the two sisters or are you going to call it something new because I am giving you and your sister the castle to live in linkie. I think I would like to call it the castle of humanity because it is near the tree of humanity and it is where the elements of humanity were when you were still night mare moon. Ok linkie and plx don't remand me of that part of me past. Ok Luna can we plx meet in the flush at the castle of humanity. Ok linkie yes we can.

* * *

 ** _Chapter five magic_**

 ** _(Time leap) (Linkie P.O.V)_**

Ok this is what that is what the now rebuild castle of humanity look like how did you did all this in one day linkie. It is thanks to discord twilight. Ok so he fix this all by his self? Yes twilight by his self and he did without asking me if I was fine with it. Ok that sounds like him alright. Yup and can we get back to helping me learn how to use more of my magic and showing lei what alit corns can do with unicorns. Ok linkie can you teleport behind me plx. Ok you ask for it. So I teleport behind her so fast that I was back in me sit before she could blind. Ok linkie that was fast be can you do it angina but with a luck of my hair without me looking at you. Ok done and I had the luck of hair to prove it. Had it up to her face that I teleport up to. Ok linkie I can see you have a lot of magical energy. Hay twilight I want you to watch this. Blood red surrounds my whole body and I start to change into an drack navy blue with light red main and tail with pick eyes and an cutie mark of with two knifes cross an lock like an skull and cross bones. Wow linkie how did you do that. Sample I just thought of a look and forces my magical energy on that and that is all. Ok so that is how a changing can change it look wait are you one linkie pie. No twilight when I change I was in blood red fire not green fire. Ok linkie but plx don't do that all the time and plx let me tall Luna about this and have her tall clastuia all about you. Ok twilight but don't tell the rest of the main six I want to have some fun before they know about what I can do. Ok linkie pie but what should I call you if the rest are not to know what you can do. I think death lock pie will be good. Ok death lock pie. Thx twilight. **_(I am going mark an background story for death lack pie because she is an new oc that I made up in this story and I want her to be in the story but not as linkie but an real none changeling being her.)_** Ok linkie I mean death lock pie lets have some fun with are friends. Ok twilight it is alright if you call me linkie when no pony is around.

* * *

 ** _Chapter: six massing with rainbow dash and teaching her to be an changling_**

 ** _(Twilight and death lock pie P.O.V)_**

Hay twilight how is the new pony? Just a new friend I made rd **_(rd= rainbow dash for those who don't know her nickname)_**. Ok what is her name? My name is death lock pie and what is yours. My name is rainbow dash nice to meet you death lock pie. And it is nice to meet you rainbow dash. Hay death lock pie may I ask you something. Yes rainbow dash what is it. Are you related to pinkie pie? No and who is this pinkie pie you spoke of. She is a pink earth pony with bubble gum like hair that loves parties and has a lot of energy does that ring a bull. Nope and I do not see the bell that is ringing. What there is no bell it is a matter of speech. Side a fricated rainbow dash. Ok I just wanted to say there was no bull is all. Ok death lock pie how in the world do you not know pinkie and how has she not planed a party for you yet. Don't know but she sounds fun and twilight do you think this is fun. Yes this is fun death lock pie but I think you should show her you magic trick. Ok if you think she won't call me a changeling then I will Twi. I don't think so will but let her see who you really are because I think we had are fun with rainbow l don't you think L. Hay I thought we agree to call me death lock pie and yes I think we have. What l um what is going on here? You will soon see rainbow dash.

 ** _(Rainbow dash P.O.V)_**

After death lock pie side you will see soon rainbow dash, she was in flames of blood red and after they want away linkie pie was sanding were death lock pie was. What just happen? Oh I figured out how to change like a changeling and change into death lock pie and mass around with you into Twi almost blow my cover. I am glad you did not connected the dots and find me out before I could change back to myself. Ok that explains all that but how did Twi know about this and I did not. Because she was there when I change forms and I like to say the look on you face was worth it Teehee. Ok linkie I will get you back for that. Ok but do you want me to tell you how to change because anything with magic ever just a little bit can do it but it takes a lot of focuses and you have to allow then magic to flow around you and put what you want to look like in your head and that is all. Ok linkie or should I call you death lock pie. Linkie in this form and in the other form death lock pie because that is what I named that form. Ok I am going to try to change linkie. _In rainbow mind she picture herself as an human and doing everything linkie pie told her to do and then she felt her body start to change and then it stop and when she looked down at her hooves there were now two hands_. Who rainbow you human form looks cool and you still have you wings. That was what I was going for linkie. Ok rainbow dash now can you try to change something new. Ok linkie. She focus and she change to a darker vision of twilight and with a cutie make of a pony skull lite on a rainbow fire.

 _ **still working on this hope you all like so far want to put some up for all you.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N Hi there this is my first my little pony fanfic I am doing and I hope you all like and plx tell me if I spelled anything wrong or anything you want in the story. Now lot get to the story and I made this doing season five and after eg3 (equestria girls 3: friendship games) and I don't own any of my little pony friendship is magic or anything else but the ides and the thing I own is linkie pie and the way I type this._**

 ** _Chapter 1: welcome to equestria_**

 ** _(Author/me/linkie pie P.O.V)_**

In a coffee shop in down town Seattle. Me and this weird guy wearing purple and gold shirt and pants come up to me and started talking about my little pony friendship is magic and the theories on pinkie pie defining the laws of everything **_(yes I am an brony)_** and then he ask me if I wanted to go to equestria and what I would be if he had an way to send me to equestria of caused I answered I would have an blue body with bloody red eyes and I would be an unicorn and have oranges mean and tail. And then he laugh an evil chaos laugh and his hand began to glow an low yellow light and the next thing I know he hit me and I want flying thou the walls of my world and into equestria and I was uncaused for an little bit into I woke up in the eve free fortes near the castle of the two sitters. When I open my eyes I know I was not on earth and that was discord who I just talk to and he just sent me to equestria and give me the pony body I told him I know this because I listen to eco the diamond dog ** _(it is an fanfic look it up)_**. I know where and what I was, I tried to use me magic first off to see what I could do and what suppressed me was how much I could use in a little bit of time I did lactation first and I could lactation two thing at an time and I was tried after about 20 minutes of doing it so I want to find fluttershy first and when I find her house I want and knocked on her door and when I hoard hooves stops I know it was her or one of her friends and when the door open it was fluttershy. I ask her name and she Sayed fluttershy and I told her my name was linkie Daine hyitt pie **_(that is my oc name and she is a unicorn and she is like Pinkamane in an way.)_** and she ask if I am related to pinkie pie one of her friends I told her no I am not pie is just of these last names that can be from anywhere in equestria and everypony in my family is died and I came here to ponyville to start over in an new live. She ask how my family died and I told her they died in an fire that I caused by me but I don't mean to cause it and I was an shimmed with myself for so long into I learned about twilight spiracle. Fluttershy ask where I hoard that name from I told her she is well known form were I am from and it is far, far way and I don't know how long it been scans I have eaten anything and as on cued me stomach begun to grumble like there was no tomorrow. Fluttershy asked me if I wanted some food and I side yes I would love some sunflowers sandwiches plx. I know I could not asked for bacon or anything meat like staff around fluttershy or anypony here in equestria. When she get back she had the sandwiches when at of no were discord pops out. I say hay discord I don't think fluttershy is happy to see you. What oh hay fluttershy long time no see and oh before I forget did you and your friends trap me in stone angina? Fluttershy shock her head and Side in a sad weak voice no. then discord ask fluttershy if he died in about two or so mouths ago? She side yes to that and then discord side to her that was an clone and that he was with me on earth that is when fluttershy look at me with an confessed look on her face. And I told her that was the far, far away place I told you about earlier and discord the name now is linkie pie and plx don't tell her my real name that name, I had before I come here to equestria because I give that name up when I come here. And thank you a lot discord and now I can live me dream as me oc discord. Oh that's why you pick that form linkie pie I thought you picked that just for the hell of it, discord side. Why discord I don't think you know any of my old world cruses/swore discord. Oh I do linkie pie but should we explain this to fluttershy or should we leave her all unknowing of what we are talking about. I think we should explain just a little bit ok fluttershy I was on an plant called earth and I was in my home café shop when discord here come up to me and started talking about equestria which in my world in an unreal world and everypony even spick and Luna and clastuia and by the way I know your name was fluttershy before you even told me it and before you ask I thought was to belief that it was into discord here punched me into here and I was near the castle of two sisters and I spent some time to see what I could do with me magic and then I come here to you fluttershy and then discord here come here and now here we are does this make sense too you fluttershy? She sides yes and ask if she can tall twilight about this and about discord to. Yes you can fluttershy, side linkie pie .Th thanks linkie pie, side fluttershy in her shy voice.

 ** _A/N Hi there this is my first my little pony fanfic I am doing and I hope you all like and plx tell me if I spelled anything wrong or anything you want in the story. Now lot get to the story and I made this doing season five and after eg3 (equestria girls 3: friendship games) and I don't own any of my little pony friendship is magic or anything else but the ides and the thing I own is linkie pie and the way I type this._**

 ** _Chapter 2: meeting the rest of the mean 6_**

Hay Twilight side fluttershy. Oh hay fluttershy who is that blue pony with you and is that DISCORD with you I thought he died a long time ago. Oh hay twilight and no I did not died that was an clone of me who died and for the blue pony her name is linkie pie and before you ask no she is not related to pinkie and she is from another world like the one you wear sent to when your crown want missing and I know a lot of staff side discord. Ok that explains a little, so why are you three here? Asked. Oh I want to see you twilight because I need your help with learning how to use my magic and I want to see if you and spike could send an latter to princes Luna for me side linkie pie.

Ok may I ask why Luna and not clastuia? Asked twilight. Yes and the reason why is I trusted Luna more and I am a big fun of hers and I really want to meet her in pony. Side linkie pie. Ok discord I thought she was not from here she shams she is from here and if she was not she would have call everypony around her everybody if she was not from here. Side twilight. But don't you want to know how I know you name before I come here and spikes too and don't say discord or fluttershy told me because I know it before I get to fluttershy or discord find me and oh it not everybody it is everyone or every procession and I am an girl from my home world and oh miss, Twilight I do hope you will still right that latter for my and teach me your ways of magic. Side linkie pie. Ok now I believe she is not from here. Ok I am going to call spike out here and get him to give what I need to make the latter but first linkie pie what do you want me to say to here. That you say a blue smoke master in your dreams last night. Side linkie pie. Ok why? Ask twilight. Because it is something that is something that get her fast and I want to talk to her first hoof or should I say hand (giggles a little at that). Ok now I know for a fact you are not from here linkie and is ok if I call you linkie. Side/ask twilight. I side yes and thank you. OH SPIKE RARITY IS HERE FOR YOU AND SHE WANTS TO KISS YOU. Side twilight. And like that spike was out there in under 1.1 seconds faster than rainbow dash flying. Where is she all I see is fluttershy, a blue unicorn, and DISCORD? Side spike. Oh sorry about that spike I had to get you out here fast and may I say you get here faster than rainbow dash on an sunny day and she is not to busily with other staff. Side twilight. Thx and how is discord is here and alive? Asked spike. Turns out that was a clone that died. Side twilight. Oh and how is that blue pony with the cutie mark of a crucial and inside that crucial is a lock? Asked spike. That is linkie pie what I don't know she had a cutie mark like that. Twilight side. Hay linkie pie we is your cutie mark that and did discord give you that when you come here? Asked twilight. No I get it the same way you all get your cutie mark by learning what me spiracle taint and me cutie mark means I am all ways trap in an endless pit of insanity but I learned to did with being all ways not right in the head that is why or one of the reason I blame myself for starting the fire that killed my family back on my home plant. Side linkie pie. Wow that is sad and dark. Side fluttershy and that is why you told me that it was not your flat for making the fire that end your family and is that why you side that you change your name to the name you have now. Side fluttershy. Yepa and I know that is what big mac says. Side linkie pie. Ok twilight is that pony not a pony at all? Asked spike. Yes she not an pony she is an human from an never earth then the one we want to **_( I know I did an small mind reading with twilight I wanted to do that for reason that will be revealed later.)_** to stop sunset shimmer and the sirens does that make sense spike. Side twilight. Yes it does and wow. Side spike. Now about the latter? Asked spike. Oh right that spike can you plx send a letter to Luna. Ok, spike side. Ok here how I want it deer Luna I had a dream about a blue smoke twilight sprinkle. Ok get all that twilight and ready to send when you are. Side spike. Ok I am read spike. And with that spike blow his green flams and the letter want to Luna and like that she was there. Did you really see a blue smoke master last night twilight? Asked Luna. No but some pony here side that you would come as fast as you cloud if I sent a letter like that and she was right and pony is that blue pony with the curial around a lock cutie mark and her name is linkie pie and no she is not related to pinkie pie in anyway at all. Ok and how did she know that and is she form a never world or something because I can sense a driftnet aura coming from her. Side Luna. Yes she is from a never world like the one sunset shimmer is in and you are not wending why discord is here and alive. Side twilight. No because I know he be back because this world would not be the same without him being here to cause a little bit of chaos once other blue moon or so. Side Luna. And may I come a tack a look at you mind linkie pie? Asked Luna. Yes Luna you can but be wrong there are a lot of dark and hobble staff I have in my mind. Side linkie pie. With that Luna intros linkie pie mind **_(linkie and Luna's P.O.V)_** and find herself lighting an nice house on fire with an lighter and saying die you mother fucking sailor bitches I hate all of you and I want you all died NOW DIE NOW DIE, DIE, AND DIE and then she saw linkie pie in her human form and walk close to her and ask if that was me who set that nice house up on flams. Yes that is me Luna and now you see what I have done and that was just the first time I really killed people I all dream and day dream about killing someone but never did into that night I kill my whole family and the scary thing is that I loved it and want to do it to anyone who made me mad and had an death wish when the cops find at it was me who was killing everyone the arrested me but that did not stop me from killing people I started to kill prison mates and other prisoners and they tried to lock me up but I killed every last one of them then I went into hiding into discord find me and up cut me here and I am planning to start over and make an new life and try and not kill anypony but there is an demon inside me who wants to kill and kill into there is nothing left but bloodie bodies everywhere and that there is no pony or one left but me. Ok linkie I think we need to use the elements of humanely on you to get ready or at last trap your inner demon away for an long time and you can study with me to learn more about equestria and if you are really good and can out bet twilight at an magic deal wear she can fly and use her magic I will turn you into an aileron and you can live in the castle of the two sisters and work on rebuilding it if you want and on the days you are not doing that will be the days you come and see me or twilight to see if you could learn an new spell. But he is one thing that no one not even me are allowed to use is dark magic at all not even you linkie pie. And now let the mean six and spike and discord into my mind plx because I want them to know what I have done all these years ago and plx make it fast I don't think my inner demon knows that we are here and plx bring the elements of humanely with you Luna. Ok they are here with their elements of humanely. Thx lune and nice to meet you all and nice to see that both spike and discord made it now let me show the truth about me and like that I allow the marries to from around us all showing them what happen and what all I have done when it all done I side use the elements to care me of this because I don't mean to kill them my inner demon made me do it all so plx help me get read of it. Ok they all side at once and like that the magic of friendship was active and I was in grope in an rainbow of friendship and love and my inner demon was gone after it was done or at last not with me right now and now it was time for everypony to return to they own minds and like that I was back in my own pony body and I say that the rest of the mean six with here and asking if I was the thing that they help banished it demon. And I told them to call me linkie pie and that I am not related to her.

* * *

- ** _A/N Hi there this is my first my little pony fanfic I am doing and I hope you all like and plx tell me if I spelled anything wrong or anything you want in the story. Now lot get to the story and I made this doing season five and after eg3 (equestria girls 3: friendship games) and I don't own any of my little pony friendship is magic or anything else but the ides and the thing I own is linkie pie and the way I type this._**

 ** _Chapter 3: the rebuilding of the castle of the two sisters_**

 ** _(Linkie pie P.O.V)_**

Does everypony understand know? Ask both me and Luna at the same time. Yes they all say back. And pinkie pie ask if she could me with the rebuilding of the castle of the two sisters and I told yes she could and if anypony else want to help me and rarity say that she wants to helps to. Ok the three pony on this so far and sorry twilight but I be living in the castle but you are still allowed to come for anything you will need twilight. Ok thank linkie pie, side twilight. Ok let's go and get started on the rebuilding of the castle of the two sisters, side linkie pie. **_(Sense change from ponyville to ever free forest at the castle of the two sisters)_** now that we are here rarity you get to do the recreation of everything that can be recreation. Ok linkie pie. Ok pinkie pie you get to help me with rebuilding the damaged parts of the castle. Okie dookie lookie Chuckie. Ok pinkie. Now that we all know what we all are doing let's get to work everypony. Yes we do, they side together. Ok let's go and fix this place up! OK, they both yelled! Ok now pinkie pie and I are going now rarity. Ok linkie pie I will start on the rugs. Ok rarity see you at noon for lunch. But before we could do anything discord show up at of the blue and claps his hands together and the castle was restored in no time at all. There I save you time and now that is done how about you see if your sister is in the linkie pie, side discord.

* * *

 ** _A/N Hi there this is my first my little pony fanfic I am doing and I hope you all like and plx tell me if I spelled anything wrong or anything you want in the story. Now lot get to the story and I made this doing season five and after eg3 (equestria girls 3: friendship games) and I don't own any of my little pony friendship is magic or anything else but the ides and the thing I own is linkie pie and death pie the way I type this (nickname is don and death pie is my real life sister that does not watch my little pony friendship is magic but I have an nickname for her and it is lei) in this chapter there will be some souring/cursing and this mate be longer chapter then the others and I like to try and have fed back after this chapter is uploaded._**

 ** _Chapter 4: the arrival of death pie_**

 ** _(Death pie P.O.V)_**

Where am I wait I think I see someone up ahead maybe I can ask them where the hell I am. HI there where am I? You are in Equestria and who my you be earth pony? Wait I am a filly shit think of a name fast wait death pie somas like a good name to go with. M-m my n Na name is death pie, I answered the person or is it a pony. When I was fully out I could see what I was talking to it was a blue unicorn with blood red eyes and orange mane and tail. Ok I side my name now for you and who are these three people with you? Ok my name is linkie pie and these are not people there are ponies and one of them is a sprite of chaos and their names are rarity pinkie and discord and I can tell that you are from earth and this is the first time you see any of this and you not an Pegasus sister for mlp fim **_(my little pony friendship is magic for these who don't know what mlp fim means it means this)_** and do you had an big sister that you give her an nickname lei? Asked/side linkie pie. Yes but how do you know that unless you are my big sister. Yup thought it was you lei long time no see I thought you died in the house fire. Side linkie/don. Oh that no everyone get out but we thought you died in there and when we did not find an body we thought it burn in the fire and we spread what we thought were your ashes where you wanted then to. Ok but this is not earth and I don't want to think to about that horrible day where I thought I killed all of you when my inner demon started that stupid fire. Side linkie. Ok don't know that but let the post be in the post and let start a new linkie/don. Ok let me show you around after I get discord to get Luna here to tell her about you. Ok linkie pie I will wait for this Luna you are talking about and can you get discord to get an marri here to because I want to see what I look like here. Ok discord you hard that. Side linkie pie. Ok linkie HERES Luna and here that marri for you death pie. Thanks discord and I tack that navy blue Alicen is Luna. Hi linkie I see you find out that discord could use his powers to get anypony he wants to where he wants and I see there is a new pony what is her name. Asked Luna. It is death pie and she is my little sister that I thought I killed but somehow my family slavered that fire that my bucking inner bucking demon who started the bucking fire that I thought killed my bucking family turns out that my bucking family thought that bucking fire killed me and now one of them are here I just want to bucking hurt her at the same bucking time I want to hug her to she dies, side linkie pie. But that is not why you brought me out here is it? Asked Luna. Oh right I brought you here so that I could interdict you my little sister and she pick the name death pie I don't know why she did she just did. OK linkie can you call her over here? Asked Luna. Oh lei can you come over here I want you to meet one of the rulers of this world. Ok don I will come over after I see what I look like. When I look in the marri I saw that I was a purple earth pony with and purples blood red eyes and white main and tail and my cutie mark was skits rolling around a skating rank, wait what I have an mark on my fucking ass and how the hell did I know what it was. OK time for questions and that navy blue pony could answer same of them. Ok Don I am done seeing what I look like in the marri and let me guess you already know what you look like and what is that navy blue altcoin name. It is Luna and can you plx call me linkie pie when Princess Luna of the night is around. Side linkie pie. Ok linkie pie and should I call the navy blue Alicen by her royally name or just Luna? I asked. **_(I side= death pie side)_**. Just Luna here but call me my royally name at control. Ok Luna and I have same questions. The first one is what the hell is this fucking mark on my fucking ass? Oh death pie that is a cutie mark and how you get it is when somepony or someone in your case find out there spicule talented there get a mark like yours but no pony or one get the same cutie mark. Side Luna. Ok that explains that but why am I am pony and my big sister is one to? Oh because space and time can be reformed to make anything happen even can make magic be here or not be here magic is just like the energy in your world. Side discord. Ok discord can you say that angina but in words I can understand. Ok death pie your power in your would is like magic here which means if this two thing get into each other world that world would try and make it into what it power is. Side discord. Does that make sense to you death pie? Asked discord. Yes it does and think you for explaining it to me I am new to all this but linkie how are you are you so claim with all this and not try and to get the hell away from all this! Because I watched my little pony and I know who they all are before they know me. Side linkie pie. Ok so that how you know Luna but have you already tell her about that fiery day? Asked death pie. No and yes she does know about that day but I did not tell he she saw it she can enter are minds and have any there pony in there too and Luna can you get the mean six here in our minds where we can look like are humans forms and before you ask they are ape like craters that can eat plants and meat but I would never think of eating ponies near my little sister. Side linkie pie. Ok I will do as you ask linkie but you mate want to ask the Dorgan or griffins for meat because I refused to get any for you. Side Luan. **_(In both linkie's and death pie's mind with all of the main six.)_** Ok how is this happening? Asked death pie. Luna is the princess of the dream world so she can into any pony or one mind and help keep nightmares away like nightmare moon. Side linkie pie. Hay you know I hurt people who say that right linkie pie. Luna side. Yes I do but it was just 'n' little jack Luna and I cross my heart and hope to fly stick a cupcake in my eye. Ok linkie pie seeing how you pinkie pie primes I will take your word on it and yes me keep all those nightmares away my little ponies. Side Luna. Ok Luna but me and death pie are not ponies we are from an anther world remember. Yes I do linkie but you may not remember that you may be human but you two are in ponies bodies and so you are ponies to me. Ok Luna but plx don't make it and habit of calling us that all the time. Ok linkie. Here are the rest of the mean six lei. Ok thanks linkie and it is nice to meet all of you and my name is death pie. **_(I am not going to do apple jack cowgirl talk because I am bad at it.)_** Ok death pie me name is apple jack and may I ask sugar cub why you parents named you that? Yes you can but I give myself the name and as you can see apple jack me and my big sister linkie pie are not ponies we are craters called humans form a plant call earth. Ok lei let me talk for a little then I will past it off to you. Ok linkie I let you talk for a little bit. Thx lei as you hard everypony my name is linkie pie and my no pony ask why my name is linkie. Ok linkie but why do you and death pie look like hairless apps? Asked rarity. Lei before you try and kill her let tell her what we are. Ok linkie we are humans and hay linkie do you think twilight know what we are and before she ask we know a lot. Maybe lei by she is right twilight we do know a lot. Ok but how in torsade do you know my name you to? Like we side we know a lot and I know the one call rarity was the who called us hairless apps witch she is caret but we eat meet and would love to eat how for saying that. Linkie side. Ww w what! Hahahaha get you we do eat meet but I would never hurt any pony but that little scare was worth it and calling us hairless apps is an insult to us so now we are invent. Ok that is fair linkie. Side rarity. So is this what you look like all the time or are we in both of you minds. Rarity I thought you were there to see Luna help us get here or were you not paying attention to that. Side linkie. Oh right sorry darling forget about that so this is what you really look like? Yeup. Side linkie. And let me show you all my and lei's life and lei or as she like to be called now death pie's life and plx remember that our real names our donie and Leilani. ( ** _After about 14 hours we should the main six are whole life)_** ok linkie why did you make a deal with discord? Ask pinkie and why name a creator after me and my insane side. That is easy pinkie I like you and your insane side is fun to watch even when she kills rainbow and makes her into cupcakes. Ok linkie why would I make one of my best friends into cupcakes. I don't know pinkie it was just a fanfic from the dark side of the mlp fim fandom. Ok linkie. Ok thx pinkie and do the rest of you want to see what I and my sister look like in rale life. Yes linkie. Side all the girls. Ok Luna you heard them they want to see what me and my little sister look like in the real world. Ok linkie. Side Luna. Thank you Luna and may I say you are getting good at this. Thank you linkie and do you want discord to bring them or have twilight meet you at the newly rebuild castle of the two sisters or are you going to call it something new because I am giving you and your sister the castle to live in linkie. I think I would like to call it the castle of humanity because it is near the tree of humanity and it is where the elements of humanity were when you were still night mare moon. Ok linkie and plx don't remand me of that part of me past. Ok Luna can we plx meet in the flush at the castle of humanity. Ok linkie yes we can.

* * *

 ** _Chapter five magic_**

 ** _(Time leap) (Linkie P.O.V)_**

Ok this is what that is what the now rebuild castle of humanity look like how did you did all this in one day linkie. It is thanks to discord twilight. Ok so he fix this all by his self? Yes twilight by his self and he did without asking me if I was fine with it. Ok that sounds like him alright. Yup and can we get back to helping me learn how to use more of my magic and showing lei what alit corns can do with unicorns. Ok linkie can you teleport behind me plx. Ok you ask for it. So I teleport behind her so fast that I was back in me sit before she could blind. Ok linkie that was fast be can you do it angina but with a luck of my hair without me looking at you. Ok done and I had the luck of hair to prove it. Had it up to her face that I teleport up to. Ok linkie I can see you have a lot of magical energy. Hay twilight I want you to watch this. Blood red surrounds my whole body and I start to change into an drack navy blue with light red main and tail with pick eyes and an cutie mark of with two knifes cross an lock like an skull and cross bones. Wow linkie how did you do that. Sample I just thought of a look and forces my magical energy on that and that is all. Ok so that is how a changing can change it look wait are you one linkie pie. No twilight when I change I was in blood red fire not green fire. Ok linkie but plx don't do that all the time and plx let me tall Luna about this and have her tall clastuia all about you. Ok twilight but don't tell the rest of the main six I want to have some fun before they know about what I can do. Ok linkie pie but what should I call you if the rest are not to know what you can do. I think death lock pie will be good. Ok death lock pie. Thx twilight. **_(I am going mark an background story for death lack pie because she is an new oc that I made up in this story and I want her to be in the story but not as linkie but an real none changeling being her.)_** Ok linkie I mean death lock pie lets have some fun with are friends. Ok twilight it is alright if you call me linkie when no pony is around.

* * *

 ** _Chapter: six massing with rainbow dash and teaching her to be an changling_**

 ** _(Twilight and death lock pie P.O.V)_**

Hay twilight how is the new pony? Just a new friend I made rd **_(rd= rainbow dash for those who don't know her nickname)_**. Ok what is her name? My name is death lock pie and what is yours. My name is rainbow dash nice to meet you death lock pie. And it is nice to meet you rainbow dash. Hay death lock pie may I ask you something. Yes rainbow dash what is it. Are you related to pinkie pie? No and who is this pinkie pie you spoke of. She is a pink earth pony with bubble gum like hair that loves parties and has a lot of energy does that ring a bull. Nope and I do not see the bell that is ringing. What there is no bell it is a matter of speech. Side a fricated rainbow dash. Ok I just wanted to say there was no bull is all. Ok death lock pie how in the world do you not know pinkie and how has she not planed a party for you yet. Don't know but she sounds fun and twilight do you think this is fun. Yes this is fun death lock pie but I think you should show her you magic trick. Ok if you think she won't call me a changeling then I will Twi. I don't think so will but let her see who you really are because I think we had are fun with rainbow l don't you think L. Hay I thought we agree to call me death lock pie and yes I think we have. What l um what is going on here? You will soon see rainbow dash.

 ** _(Rainbow dash P.O.V)_**

After death lock pie side you will see soon rainbow dash, she was in flames of blood red and after they want away linkie pie was sanding were death lock pie was. What just happen? Oh I figured out how to change like a changeling and change into death lock pie and mass around with you into Twi almost blow my cover. I am glad you did not connected the dots and find me out before I could change back to myself. Ok that explains all that but how did Twi know about this and I did not. Because she was there when I change forms and I like to say the look on you face was worth it Teehee. Ok linkie I will get you back for that. Ok but do you want me to tell you how to change because anything with magic ever just a little bit can do it but it takes a lot of focuses and you have to allow then magic to flow around you and put what you want to look like in your head and that is all. Ok linkie or should I call you death lock pie. Linkie in this form and in the other form death lock pie because that is what I named that form. Ok I am going to try to change linkie. _In rainbow mind she picture herself as an human and doing everything linkie pie told her to do and then she felt her body start to change and then it stop and when she looked down at her hooves there were now two hands_. Who rainbow you human form looks cool and you still have you wings. That was what I was going for linkie. Ok rainbow dash now can you try to change something new. Ok linkie. She focus and she change to a darker vision of twilight and with a cutie make of a pony skull lite on a rainbow fire.

 _ **still working on this hope you all like so far want to put some up for all you.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N Hi there this is my first my little pony fanfic I am doing and I hope you all like and plx tell me if I spelled anything wrong or anything you want in the story. Now lot get to the story and I made this doing season five and after eg3 (equestria girls 3: friendship games) and I don't own any of my little pony friendship is magic or anything else but the ides and the thing I own is linkie pie and the way I type this._**

 ** _Chapter 1: welcome to equestria_**

 ** _(Author/me/linkie pie P.O.V)_**

In a coffee shop in down town Seattle. Me and this weird guy wearing purple and gold shirt and pants come up to me and started talking about my little pony friendship is magic and the theories on pinkie pie defining the laws of everything **_(yes I am an brony)_** and then he ask me if I wanted to go to equestria and what I would be if he had an way to send me to equestria of caused I answered I would have an blue body with bloody red eyes and I would be an unicorn and have oranges mean and tail. And then he laugh an evil chaos laugh and his hand began to glow an low yellow light and the next thing I know he hit me and I want flying thou the walls of my world and into equestria and I was uncaused for an little bit into I woke up in the eve free fortes near the castle of the two sitters. When I open my eyes I know I was not on earth and that was discord who I just talk to and he just sent me to equestria and give me the pony body I told him I know this because I listen to eco the diamond dog ** _(it is an fanfic look it up)_**. I know where and what I was, I tried to use me magic first off to see what I could do and what suppressed me was how much I could use in a little bit of time I did lactation first and I could lactation two thing at an time and I was tried after about 20 minutes of doing it so I want to find fluttershy first and when I find her house I want and knocked on her door and when I hoard hooves stops I know it was her or one of her friends and when the door open it was fluttershy. I ask her name and she Sayed fluttershy and I told her my name was linkie Daine hyitt pie **_(that is my oc name and she is a unicorn and she is like Pinkamane in an way.)_** and she ask if I am related to pinkie pie one of her friends I told her no I am not pie is just of these last names that can be from anywhere in equestria and everypony in my family is died and I came here to ponyville to start over in an new live. She ask how my family died and I told her they died in an fire that I caused by me but I don't mean to cause it and I was an shimmed with myself for so long into I learned about twilight spiracle. Fluttershy ask where I hoard that name from I told her she is well known form were I am from and it is far, far way and I don't know how long it been scans I have eaten anything and as on cued me stomach begun to grumble like there was no tomorrow. Fluttershy asked me if I wanted some food and I side yes I would love some sunflowers sandwiches plx. I know I could not asked for bacon or anything meat like staff around fluttershy or anypony here in equestria. When she get back she had the sandwiches when at of no were discord pops out. I say hay discord I don't think fluttershy is happy to see you. What oh hay fluttershy long time no see and oh before I forget did you and your friends trap me in stone angina? Fluttershy shock her head and Side in a sad weak voice no. then discord ask fluttershy if he died in about two or so mouths ago? She side yes to that and then discord side to her that was an clone and that he was with me on earth that is when fluttershy look at me with an confessed look on her face. And I told her that was the far, far away place I told you about earlier and discord the name now is linkie pie and plx don't tell her my real name that name, I had before I come here to equestria because I give that name up when I come here. And thank you a lot discord and now I can live me dream as me oc discord. Oh that's why you pick that form linkie pie I thought you picked that just for the hell of it, discord side. Why discord I don't think you know any of my old world cruses/swore discord. Oh I do linkie pie but should we explain this to fluttershy or should we leave her all unknowing of what we are talking about. I think we should explain just a little bit ok fluttershy I was on an plant called earth and I was in my home café shop when discord here come up to me and started talking about equestria which in my world in an unreal world and everypony even spick and Luna and clastuia and by the way I know your name was fluttershy before you even told me it and before you ask I thought was to belief that it was into discord here punched me into here and I was near the castle of two sisters and I spent some time to see what I could do with me magic and then I come here to you fluttershy and then discord here come here and now here we are does this make sense too you fluttershy? She sides yes and ask if she can tall twilight about this and about discord to. Yes you can fluttershy, side linkie pie .Th thanks linkie pie, side fluttershy in her shy voice.

 ** _A/N Hi there this is my first my little pony fanfic I am doing and I hope you all like and plx tell me if I spelled anything wrong or anything you want in the story. Now lot get to the story and I made this doing season five and after eg3 (equestria girls 3: friendship games) and I don't own any of my little pony friendship is magic or anything else but the ides and the thing I own is linkie pie and the way I type this._**

 ** _Chapter 2: meeting the rest of the mean 6_**

Hay Twilight side fluttershy. Oh hay fluttershy who is that blue pony with you and is that DISCORD with you I thought he died a long time ago. Oh hay twilight and no I did not died that was an clone of me who died and for the blue pony her name is linkie pie and before you ask no she is not related to pinkie and she is from another world like the one you wear sent to when your crown want missing and I know a lot of staff side discord. Ok that explains a little, so why are you three here? Asked. Oh I want to see you twilight because I need your help with learning how to use my magic and I want to see if you and spike could send an latter to princes Luna for me side linkie pie.

Ok may I ask why Luna and not clastuia? Asked twilight. Yes and the reason why is I trusted Luna more and I am a big fun of hers and I really want to meet her in pony. Side linkie pie. Ok discord I thought she was not from here she shams she is from here and if she was not she would have call everypony around her everybody if she was not from here. Side twilight. But don't you want to know how I know you name before I come here and spikes too and don't say discord or fluttershy told me because I know it before I get to fluttershy or discord find me and oh it not everybody it is everyone or every procession and I am an girl from my home world and oh miss, Twilight I do hope you will still right that latter for my and teach me your ways of magic. Side linkie pie. Ok now I believe she is not from here. Ok I am going to call spike out here and get him to give what I need to make the latter but first linkie pie what do you want me to say to here. That you say a blue smoke master in your dreams last night. Side linkie pie. Ok why? Ask twilight. Because it is something that is something that get her fast and I want to talk to her first hoof or should I say hand (giggles a little at that). Ok now I know for a fact you are not from here linkie and is ok if I call you linkie. Side/ask twilight. I side yes and thank you. OH SPIKE RARITY IS HERE FOR YOU AND SHE WANTS TO KISS YOU. Side twilight. And like that spike was out there in under 1.1 seconds faster than rainbow dash flying. Where is she all I see is fluttershy, a blue unicorn, and DISCORD? Side spike. Oh sorry about that spike I had to get you out here fast and may I say you get here faster than rainbow dash on an sunny day and she is not to busily with other staff. Side twilight. Thx and how is discord is here and alive? Asked spike. Turns out that was a clone that died. Side twilight. Oh and how is that blue pony with the cutie mark of a crucial and inside that crucial is a lock? Asked spike. That is linkie pie what I don't know she had a cutie mark like that. Twilight side. Hay linkie pie we is your cutie mark that and did discord give you that when you come here? Asked twilight. No I get it the same way you all get your cutie mark by learning what me spiracle taint and me cutie mark means I am all ways trap in an endless pit of insanity but I learned to did with being all ways not right in the head that is why or one of the reason I blame myself for starting the fire that killed my family back on my home plant. Side linkie pie. Wow that is sad and dark. Side fluttershy and that is why you told me that it was not your flat for making the fire that end your family and is that why you side that you change your name to the name you have now. Side fluttershy. Yepa and I know that is what big mac says. Side linkie pie. Ok twilight is that pony not a pony at all? Asked spike. Yes she not an pony she is an human from an never earth then the one we want to **_( I know I did an small mind reading with twilight I wanted to do that for reason that will be revealed later.)_** to stop sunset shimmer and the sirens does that make sense spike. Side twilight. Yes it does and wow. Side spike. Now about the latter? Asked spike. Oh right that spike can you plx send a letter to Luna. Ok, spike side. Ok here how I want it deer Luna I had a dream about a blue smoke twilight sprinkle. Ok get all that twilight and ready to send when you are. Side spike. Ok I am read spike. And with that spike blow his green flams and the letter want to Luna and like that she was there. Did you really see a blue smoke master last night twilight? Asked Luna. No but some pony here side that you would come as fast as you cloud if I sent a letter like that and she was right and pony is that blue pony with the curial around a lock cutie mark and her name is linkie pie and no she is not related to pinkie pie in anyway at all. Ok and how did she know that and is she form a never world or something because I can sense a driftnet aura coming from her. Side Luna. Yes she is from a never world like the one sunset shimmer is in and you are not wending why discord is here and alive. Side twilight. No because I know he be back because this world would not be the same without him being here to cause a little bit of chaos once other blue moon or so. Side Luna. And may I come a tack a look at you mind linkie pie? Asked Luna. Yes Luna you can but be wrong there are a lot of dark and hobble staff I have in my mind. Side linkie pie. With that Luna intros linkie pie mind **_(linkie and Luna's P.O.V)_** and find herself lighting an nice house on fire with an lighter and saying die you mother fucking sailor bitches I hate all of you and I want you all died NOW DIE NOW DIE, DIE, AND DIE and then she saw linkie pie in her human form and walk close to her and ask if that was me who set that nice house up on flams. Yes that is me Luna and now you see what I have done and that was just the first time I really killed people I all dream and day dream about killing someone but never did into that night I kill my whole family and the scary thing is that I loved it and want to do it to anyone who made me mad and had an death wish when the cops find at it was me who was killing everyone the arrested me but that did not stop me from killing people I started to kill prison mates and other prisoners and they tried to lock me up but I killed every last one of them then I went into hiding into discord find me and up cut me here and I am planning to start over and make an new life and try and not kill anypony but there is an demon inside me who wants to kill and kill into there is nothing left but bloodie bodies everywhere and that there is no pony or one left but me. Ok linkie I think we need to use the elements of humanely on you to get ready or at last trap your inner demon away for an long time and you can study with me to learn more about equestria and if you are really good and can out bet twilight at an magic deal wear she can fly and use her magic I will turn you into an aileron and you can live in the castle of the two sisters and work on rebuilding it if you want and on the days you are not doing that will be the days you come and see me or twilight to see if you could learn an new spell. But he is one thing that no one not even me are allowed to use is dark magic at all not even you linkie pie. And now let the mean six and spike and discord into my mind plx because I want them to know what I have done all these years ago and plx make it fast I don't think my inner demon knows that we are here and plx bring the elements of humanely with you Luna. Ok they are here with their elements of humanely. Thx lune and nice to meet you all and nice to see that both spike and discord made it now let me show the truth about me and like that I allow the marries to from around us all showing them what happen and what all I have done when it all done I side use the elements to care me of this because I don't mean to kill them my inner demon made me do it all so plx help me get read of it. Ok they all side at once and like that the magic of friendship was active and I was in grope in an rainbow of friendship and love and my inner demon was gone after it was done or at last not with me right now and now it was time for everypony to return to they own minds and like that I was back in my own pony body and I say that the rest of the mean six with here and asking if I was the thing that they help banished it demon. And I told them to call me linkie pie and that I am not related to her.

* * *

- ** _A/N Hi there this is my first my little pony fanfic I am doing and I hope you all like and plx tell me if I spelled anything wrong or anything you want in the story. Now lot get to the story and I made this doing season five and after eg3 (equestria girls 3: friendship games) and I don't own any of my little pony friendship is magic or anything else but the ides and the thing I own is linkie pie and the way I type this._**

 ** _Chapter 3: the rebuilding of the castle of the two sisters_**

 ** _(Linkie pie P.O.V)_**

Does everypony understand know? Ask both me and Luna at the same time. Yes they all say back. And pinkie pie ask if she could me with the rebuilding of the castle of the two sisters and I told yes she could and if anypony else want to help me and rarity say that she wants to helps to. Ok the three pony on this so far and sorry twilight but I be living in the castle but you are still allowed to come for anything you will need twilight. Ok thank linkie pie, side twilight. Ok let's go and get started on the rebuilding of the castle of the two sisters, side linkie pie. **_(Sense change from ponyville to ever free forest at the castle of the two sisters)_** now that we are here rarity you get to do the recreation of everything that can be recreation. Ok linkie pie. Ok pinkie pie you get to help me with rebuilding the damaged parts of the castle. Okie dookie lookie Chuckie. Ok pinkie. Now that we all know what we all are doing let's get to work everypony. Yes we do, they side together. Ok let's go and fix this place up! OK, they both yelled! Ok now pinkie pie and I are going now rarity. Ok linkie pie I will start on the rugs. Ok rarity see you at noon for lunch. But before we could do anything discord show up at of the blue and claps his hands together and the castle was restored in no time at all. There I save you time and now that is done how about you see if your sister is in the linkie pie, side discord.

* * *

 ** _A/N Hi there this is my first my little pony fanfic I am doing and I hope you all like and plx tell me if I spelled anything wrong or anything you want in the story. Now lot get to the story and I made this doing season five and after eg3 (equestria girls 3: friendship games) and I don't own any of my little pony friendship is magic or anything else but the ides and the thing I own is linkie pie and death pie the way I type this (nickname is don and death pie is my real life sister that does not watch my little pony friendship is magic but I have an nickname for her and it is lei) in this chapter there will be some souring/cursing and this mate be longer chapter then the others and I like to try and have fed back after this chapter is uploaded._**

 ** _Chapter 4: the arrival of death pie_**

 ** _(Death pie P.O.V)_**

Where am I wait I think I see someone up ahead maybe I can ask them where the hell I am. HI there where am I? You are in Equestria and who my you be earth pony? Wait I am a filly shit think of a name fast wait death pie somas like a good name to go with. M-m my n Na name is death pie, I answered the person or is it a pony. When I was fully out I could see what I was talking to it was a blue unicorn with blood red eyes and orange mane and tail. Ok I side my name now for you and who are these three people with you? Ok my name is linkie pie and these are not people there are ponies and one of them is a sprite of chaos and their names are rarity pinkie and discord and I can tell that you are from earth and this is the first time you see any of this and you not an Pegasus sister for mlp fim **_(my little pony friendship is magic for these who don't know what mlp fim means it means this)_** and do you had an big sister that you give her an nickname lei? Asked/side linkie pie. Yes but how do you know that unless you are my big sister. Yup thought it was you lei long time no see I thought you died in the house fire. Side linkie/don. Oh that no everyone get out but we thought you died in there and when we did not find an body we thought it burn in the fire and we spread what we thought were your ashes where you wanted then to. Ok but this is not earth and I don't want to think to about that horrible day where I thought I killed all of you when my inner demon started that stupid fire. Side linkie. Ok don't know that but let the post be in the post and let start a new linkie/don. Ok let me show you around after I get discord to get Luna here to tell her about you. Ok linkie pie I will wait for this Luna you are talking about and can you get discord to get an marri here to because I want to see what I look like here. Ok discord you hard that. Side linkie pie. Ok linkie HERES Luna and here that marri for you death pie. Thanks discord and I tack that navy blue Alicen is Luna. Hi linkie I see you find out that discord could use his powers to get anypony he wants to where he wants and I see there is a new pony what is her name. Asked Luna. It is death pie and she is my little sister that I thought I killed but somehow my family slavered that fire that my bucking inner bucking demon who started the bucking fire that I thought killed my bucking family turns out that my bucking family thought that bucking fire killed me and now one of them are here I just want to bucking hurt her at the same bucking time I want to hug her to she dies, side linkie pie. But that is not why you brought me out here is it? Asked Luna. Oh right I brought you here so that I could interdict you my little sister and she pick the name death pie I don't know why she did she just did. OK linkie can you call her over here? Asked Luna. Oh lei can you come over here I want you to meet one of the rulers of this world. Ok don I will come over after I see what I look like. When I look in the marri I saw that I was a purple earth pony with and purples blood red eyes and white main and tail and my cutie mark was skits rolling around a skating rank, wait what I have an mark on my fucking ass and how the hell did I know what it was. OK time for questions and that navy blue pony could answer same of them. Ok Don I am done seeing what I look like in the marri and let me guess you already know what you look like and what is that navy blue altcoin name. It is Luna and can you plx call me linkie pie when Princess Luna of the night is around. Side linkie pie. Ok linkie pie and should I call the navy blue Alicen by her royally name or just Luna? I asked. **_(I side= death pie side)_**. Just Luna here but call me my royally name at control. Ok Luna and I have same questions. The first one is what the hell is this fucking mark on my fucking ass? Oh death pie that is a cutie mark and how you get it is when somepony or someone in your case find out there spicule talented there get a mark like yours but no pony or one get the same cutie mark. Side Luna. Ok that explains that but why am I am pony and my big sister is one to? Oh because space and time can be reformed to make anything happen even can make magic be here or not be here magic is just like the energy in your world. Side discord. Ok discord can you say that angina but in words I can understand. Ok death pie your power in your would is like magic here which means if this two thing get into each other world that world would try and make it into what it power is. Side discord. Does that make sense to you death pie? Asked discord. Yes it does and think you for explaining it to me I am new to all this but linkie how are you are you so claim with all this and not try and to get the hell away from all this! Because I watched my little pony and I know who they all are before they know me. Side linkie pie. Ok so that how you know Luna but have you already tell her about that fiery day? Asked death pie. No and yes she does know about that day but I did not tell he she saw it she can enter are minds and have any there pony in there too and Luna can you get the mean six here in our minds where we can look like are humans forms and before you ask they are ape like craters that can eat plants and meat but I would never think of eating ponies near my little sister. Side linkie pie. Ok I will do as you ask linkie but you mate want to ask the Dorgan or griffins for meat because I refused to get any for you. Side Luan. **_(In both linkie's and death pie's mind with all of the main six.)_** Ok how is this happening? Asked death pie. Luna is the princess of the dream world so she can into any pony or one mind and help keep nightmares away like nightmare moon. Side linkie pie. Hay you know I hurt people who say that right linkie pie. Luna side. Yes I do but it was just 'n' little jack Luna and I cross my heart and hope to fly stick a cupcake in my eye. Ok linkie pie seeing how you pinkie pie primes I will take your word on it and yes me keep all those nightmares away my little ponies. Side Luna. Ok Luna but me and death pie are not ponies we are from an anther world remember. Yes I do linkie but you may not remember that you may be human but you two are in ponies bodies and so you are ponies to me. Ok Luna but plx don't make it and habit of calling us that all the time. Ok linkie. Here are the rest of the mean six lei. Ok thanks linkie and it is nice to meet all of you and my name is death pie. **_(I am not going to do apple jack cowgirl talk because I am bad at it.)_** Ok death pie me name is apple jack and may I ask sugar cub why you parents named you that? Yes you can but I give myself the name and as you can see apple jack me and my big sister linkie pie are not ponies we are craters called humans form a plant call earth. Ok lei let me talk for a little then I will past it off to you. Ok linkie I let you talk for a little bit. Thx lei as you hard everypony my name is linkie pie and my no pony ask why my name is linkie. Ok linkie but why do you and death pie look like hairless apps? Asked rarity. Lei before you try and kill her let tell her what we are. Ok linkie we are humans and hay linkie do you think twilight know what we are and before she ask we know a lot. Maybe lei by she is right twilight we do know a lot. Ok but how in torsade do you know my name you to? Like we side we know a lot and I know the one call rarity was the who called us hairless apps witch she is caret but we eat meet and would love to eat how for saying that. Linkie side. Ww w what! Hahahaha get you we do eat meet but I would never hurt any pony but that little scare was worth it and calling us hairless apps is an insult to us so now we are invent. Ok that is fair linkie. Side rarity. So is this what you look like all the time or are we in both of you minds. Rarity I thought you were there to see Luna help us get here or were you not paying attention to that. Side linkie. Oh right sorry darling forget about that so this is what you really look like? Yeup. Side linkie. And let me show you all my and lei's life and lei or as she like to be called now death pie's life and plx remember that our real names our donie and Leilani. ( ** _After about 14 hours we should the main six are whole life)_** ok linkie why did you make a deal with discord? Ask pinkie and why name a creator after me and my insane side. That is easy pinkie I like you and your insane side is fun to watch even when she kills rainbow and makes her into cupcakes. Ok linkie why would I make one of my best friends into cupcakes. I don't know pinkie it was just a fanfic from the dark side of the mlp fim fandom. Ok linkie. Ok thx pinkie and do the rest of you want to see what I and my sister look like in rale life. Yes linkie. Side all the girls. Ok Luna you heard them they want to see what me and my little sister look like in the real world. Ok linkie. Side Luna. Thank you Luna and may I say you are getting good at this. Thank you linkie and do you want discord to bring them or have twilight meet you at the newly rebuild castle of the two sisters or are you going to call it something new because I am giving you and your sister the castle to live in linkie. I think I would like to call it the castle of humanity because it is near the tree of humanity and it is where the elements of humanity were when you were still night mare moon. Ok linkie and plx don't remand me of that part of me past. Ok Luna can we plx meet in the flush at the castle of humanity. Ok linkie yes we can.

* * *

 ** _Chapter five magic_**

 ** _(Time leap) (Linkie P.O.V)_**

Ok this is what that is what the now rebuild castle of humanity look like how did you did all this in one day linkie. It is thanks to discord twilight. Ok so he fix this all by his self? Yes twilight by his self and he did without asking me if I was fine with it. Ok that sounds like him alright. Yup and can we get back to helping me learn how to use more of my magic and showing lei what alit corns can do with unicorns. Ok linkie can you teleport behind me plx. Ok you ask for it. So I teleport behind her so fast that I was back in me sit before she could blind. Ok linkie that was fast be can you do it angina but with a luck of my hair without me looking at you. Ok done and I had the luck of hair to prove it. Had it up to her face that I teleport up to. Ok linkie I can see you have a lot of magical energy. Hay twilight I want you to watch this. Blood red surrounds my whole body and I start to change into an drack navy blue with light red main and tail with pick eyes and an cutie mark of with two knifes cross an lock like an skull and cross bones. Wow linkie how did you do that. Sample I just thought of a look and forces my magical energy on that and that is all. Ok so that is how a changing can change it look wait are you one linkie pie. No twilight when I change I was in blood red fire not green fire. Ok linkie but plx don't do that all the time and plx let me tall Luna about this and have her tall clastuia all about you. Ok twilight but don't tell the rest of the main six I want to have some fun before they know about what I can do. Ok linkie pie but what should I call you if the rest are not to know what you can do. I think death lock pie will be good. Ok death lock pie. Thx twilight. **_(I am going mark an background story for death lack pie because she is an new oc that I made up in this story and I want her to be in the story but not as linkie but an real none changeling being her.)_** Ok linkie I mean death lock pie lets have some fun with are friends. Ok twilight it is alright if you call me linkie when no pony is around.

* * *

 ** _Chapter: six massing with rainbow dash and teaching her to be an changling_**

 ** _(Twilight and death lock pie P.O.V)_**

Hay twilight how is the new pony? Just a new friend I made rd **_(rd= rainbow dash for those who don't know her nickname)_**. Ok what is her name? My name is death lock pie and what is yours. My name is rainbow dash nice to meet you death lock pie. And it is nice to meet you rainbow dash. Hay death lock pie may I ask you something. Yes rainbow dash what is it. Are you related to pinkie pie? No and who is this pinkie pie you spoke of. She is a pink earth pony with bubble gum like hair that loves parties and has a lot of energy does that ring a bull. Nope and I do not see the bell that is ringing. What there is no bell it is a matter of speech. Side a fricated rainbow dash. Ok I just wanted to say there was no bull is all. Ok death lock pie how in the world do you not know pinkie and how has she not planed a party for you yet. Don't know but she sounds fun and twilight do you think this is fun. Yes this is fun death lock pie but I think you should show her you magic trick. Ok if you think she won't call me a changeling then I will Twi. I don't think so will but let her see who you really are because I think we had are fun with rainbow l don't you think L. Hay I thought we agree to call me death lock pie and yes I think we have. What l um what is going on here? You will soon see rainbow dash.

 ** _(Rainbow dash P.O.V)_**

After death lock pie side you will see soon rainbow dash, she was in flames of blood red and after they want away linkie pie was sanding were death lock pie was. What just happen? Oh I figured out how to change like a changeling and change into death lock pie and mass around with you into Twi almost blow my cover. I am glad you did not connected the dots and find me out before I could change back to myself. Ok that explains all that but how did Twi know about this and I did not. Because she was there when I change forms and I like to say the look on you face was worth it Teehee. Ok linkie I will get you back for that. Ok but do you want me to tell you how to change because anything with magic ever just a little bit can do it but it takes a lot of focuses and you have to allow then magic to flow around you and put what you want to look like in your head and that is all. Ok linkie or should I call you death lock pie. Linkie in this form and in the other form death lock pie because that is what I named that form. Ok I am going to try to change linkie. _In rainbow mind she picture herself as an human and doing everything linkie pie told her to do and then she felt her body start to change and then it stop and when she looked down at her hooves there were now two hands_. Who rainbow you human form looks cool and you still have you wings. That was what I was going for linkie. Ok rainbow dash now can you try to change something new. Ok linkie. She focus and she change to a darker vision of twilight and with a cutie make of a pony skull lite on a rainbow fire.

 _ **still working on this hope you all like so far want to put some up for all you.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N Hi there this is my first my little pony fanfic I am doing and I hope you all like and plx tell me if I spelled anything wrong or anything you want in the story. Now lot get to the story and I made this doing season five and after eg3 (equestria girls 3: friendship games) and I don't own any of my little pony friendship is magic or anything else but the ides and the thing I own is linkie pie and the way I type this._**

 ** _Chapter 1: welcome to equestria_**

 ** _(Author/me/linkie pie P.O.V)_**

In a coffee shop in down town Seattle. Me and this weird guy wearing purple and gold shirt and pants come up to me and started talking about my little pony friendship is magic and the theories on pinkie pie defining the laws of everything **_(yes I am an brony)_** and then he ask me if I wanted to go to equestria and what I would be if he had an way to send me to equestria of caused I answered I would have an blue body with bloody red eyes and I would be an unicorn and have oranges mean and tail. And then he laugh an evil chaos laugh and his hand began to glow an low yellow light and the next thing I know he hit me and I want flying thou the walls of my world and into equestria and I was uncaused for an little bit into I woke up in the eve free fortes near the castle of the two sitters. When I open my eyes I know I was not on earth and that was discord who I just talk to and he just sent me to equestria and give me the pony body I told him I know this because I listen to eco the diamond dog ** _(it is an fanfic look it up)_**. I know where and what I was, I tried to use me magic first off to see what I could do and what suppressed me was how much I could use in a little bit of time I did lactation first and I could lactation two thing at an time and I was tried after about 20 minutes of doing it so I want to find fluttershy first and when I find her house I want and knocked on her door and when I hoard hooves stops I know it was her or one of her friends and when the door open it was fluttershy. I ask her name and she Sayed fluttershy and I told her my name was linkie Daine hyitt pie **_(that is my oc name and she is a unicorn and she is like Pinkamane in an way.)_** and she ask if I am related to pinkie pie one of her friends I told her no I am not pie is just of these last names that can be from anywhere in equestria and everypony in my family is died and I came here to ponyville to start over in an new live. She ask how my family died and I told her they died in an fire that I caused by me but I don't mean to cause it and I was an shimmed with myself for so long into I learned about twilight spiracle. Fluttershy ask where I hoard that name from I told her she is well known form were I am from and it is far, far way and I don't know how long it been scans I have eaten anything and as on cued me stomach begun to grumble like there was no tomorrow. Fluttershy asked me if I wanted some food and I side yes I would love some sunflowers sandwiches plx. I know I could not asked for bacon or anything meat like staff around fluttershy or anypony here in equestria. When she get back she had the sandwiches when at of no were discord pops out. I say hay discord I don't think fluttershy is happy to see you. What oh hay fluttershy long time no see and oh before I forget did you and your friends trap me in stone angina? Fluttershy shock her head and Side in a sad weak voice no. then discord ask fluttershy if he died in about two or so mouths ago? She side yes to that and then discord side to her that was an clone and that he was with me on earth that is when fluttershy look at me with an confessed look on her face. And I told her that was the far, far away place I told you about earlier and discord the name now is linkie pie and plx don't tell her my real name that name, I had before I come here to equestria because I give that name up when I come here. And thank you a lot discord and now I can live me dream as me oc discord. Oh that's why you pick that form linkie pie I thought you picked that just for the hell of it, discord side. Why discord I don't think you know any of my old world cruses/swore discord. Oh I do linkie pie but should we explain this to fluttershy or should we leave her all unknowing of what we are talking about. I think we should explain just a little bit ok fluttershy I was on an plant called earth and I was in my home café shop when discord here come up to me and started talking about equestria which in my world in an unreal world and everypony even spick and Luna and clastuia and by the way I know your name was fluttershy before you even told me it and before you ask I thought was to belief that it was into discord here punched me into here and I was near the castle of two sisters and I spent some time to see what I could do with me magic and then I come here to you fluttershy and then discord here come here and now here we are does this make sense too you fluttershy? She sides yes and ask if she can tall twilight about this and about discord to. Yes you can fluttershy, side linkie pie .Th thanks linkie pie, side fluttershy in her shy voice.

 ** _A/N Hi there this is my first my little pony fanfic I am doing and I hope you all like and plx tell me if I spelled anything wrong or anything you want in the story. Now lot get to the story and I made this doing season five and after eg3 (equestria girls 3: friendship games) and I don't own any of my little pony friendship is magic or anything else but the ides and the thing I own is linkie pie and the way I type this._**

 ** _Chapter 2: meeting the rest of the mean 6_**

Hay Twilight side fluttershy. Oh hay fluttershy who is that blue pony with you and is that DISCORD with you I thought he died a long time ago. Oh hay twilight and no I did not died that was an clone of me who died and for the blue pony her name is linkie pie and before you ask no she is not related to pinkie and she is from another world like the one you wear sent to when your crown want missing and I know a lot of staff side discord. Ok that explains a little, so why are you three here? Asked. Oh I want to see you twilight because I need your help with learning how to use my magic and I want to see if you and spike could send an latter to princes Luna for me side linkie pie.

Ok may I ask why Luna and not clastuia? Asked twilight. Yes and the reason why is I trusted Luna more and I am a big fun of hers and I really want to meet her in pony. Side linkie pie. Ok discord I thought she was not from here she shams she is from here and if she was not she would have call everypony around her everybody if she was not from here. Side twilight. But don't you want to know how I know you name before I come here and spikes too and don't say discord or fluttershy told me because I know it before I get to fluttershy or discord find me and oh it not everybody it is everyone or every procession and I am an girl from my home world and oh miss, Twilight I do hope you will still right that latter for my and teach me your ways of magic. Side linkie pie. Ok now I believe she is not from here. Ok I am going to call spike out here and get him to give what I need to make the latter but first linkie pie what do you want me to say to here. That you say a blue smoke master in your dreams last night. Side linkie pie. Ok why? Ask twilight. Because it is something that is something that get her fast and I want to talk to her first hoof or should I say hand (giggles a little at that). Ok now I know for a fact you are not from here linkie and is ok if I call you linkie. Side/ask twilight. I side yes and thank you. OH SPIKE RARITY IS HERE FOR YOU AND SHE WANTS TO KISS YOU. Side twilight. And like that spike was out there in under 1.1 seconds faster than rainbow dash flying. Where is she all I see is fluttershy, a blue unicorn, and DISCORD? Side spike. Oh sorry about that spike I had to get you out here fast and may I say you get here faster than rainbow dash on an sunny day and she is not to busily with other staff. Side twilight. Thx and how is discord is here and alive? Asked spike. Turns out that was a clone that died. Side twilight. Oh and how is that blue pony with the cutie mark of a crucial and inside that crucial is a lock? Asked spike. That is linkie pie what I don't know she had a cutie mark like that. Twilight side. Hay linkie pie we is your cutie mark that and did discord give you that when you come here? Asked twilight. No I get it the same way you all get your cutie mark by learning what me spiracle taint and me cutie mark means I am all ways trap in an endless pit of insanity but I learned to did with being all ways not right in the head that is why or one of the reason I blame myself for starting the fire that killed my family back on my home plant. Side linkie pie. Wow that is sad and dark. Side fluttershy and that is why you told me that it was not your flat for making the fire that end your family and is that why you side that you change your name to the name you have now. Side fluttershy. Yepa and I know that is what big mac says. Side linkie pie. Ok twilight is that pony not a pony at all? Asked spike. Yes she not an pony she is an human from an never earth then the one we want to **_( I know I did an small mind reading with twilight I wanted to do that for reason that will be revealed later.)_** to stop sunset shimmer and the sirens does that make sense spike. Side twilight. Yes it does and wow. Side spike. Now about the latter? Asked spike. Oh right that spike can you plx send a letter to Luna. Ok, spike side. Ok here how I want it deer Luna I had a dream about a blue smoke twilight sprinkle. Ok get all that twilight and ready to send when you are. Side spike. Ok I am read spike. And with that spike blow his green flams and the letter want to Luna and like that she was there. Did you really see a blue smoke master last night twilight? Asked Luna. No but some pony here side that you would come as fast as you cloud if I sent a letter like that and she was right and pony is that blue pony with the curial around a lock cutie mark and her name is linkie pie and no she is not related to pinkie pie in anyway at all. Ok and how did she know that and is she form a never world or something because I can sense a driftnet aura coming from her. Side Luna. Yes she is from a never world like the one sunset shimmer is in and you are not wending why discord is here and alive. Side twilight. No because I know he be back because this world would not be the same without him being here to cause a little bit of chaos once other blue moon or so. Side Luna. And may I come a tack a look at you mind linkie pie? Asked Luna. Yes Luna you can but be wrong there are a lot of dark and hobble staff I have in my mind. Side linkie pie. With that Luna intros linkie pie mind **_(linkie and Luna's P.O.V)_** and find herself lighting an nice house on fire with an lighter and saying die you mother fucking sailor bitches I hate all of you and I want you all died NOW DIE NOW DIE, DIE, AND DIE and then she saw linkie pie in her human form and walk close to her and ask if that was me who set that nice house up on flams. Yes that is me Luna and now you see what I have done and that was just the first time I really killed people I all dream and day dream about killing someone but never did into that night I kill my whole family and the scary thing is that I loved it and want to do it to anyone who made me mad and had an death wish when the cops find at it was me who was killing everyone the arrested me but that did not stop me from killing people I started to kill prison mates and other prisoners and they tried to lock me up but I killed every last one of them then I went into hiding into discord find me and up cut me here and I am planning to start over and make an new life and try and not kill anypony but there is an demon inside me who wants to kill and kill into there is nothing left but bloodie bodies everywhere and that there is no pony or one left but me. Ok linkie I think we need to use the elements of humanely on you to get ready or at last trap your inner demon away for an long time and you can study with me to learn more about equestria and if you are really good and can out bet twilight at an magic deal wear she can fly and use her magic I will turn you into an aileron and you can live in the castle of the two sisters and work on rebuilding it if you want and on the days you are not doing that will be the days you come and see me or twilight to see if you could learn an new spell. But he is one thing that no one not even me are allowed to use is dark magic at all not even you linkie pie. And now let the mean six and spike and discord into my mind plx because I want them to know what I have done all these years ago and plx make it fast I don't think my inner demon knows that we are here and plx bring the elements of humanely with you Luna. Ok they are here with their elements of humanely. Thx lune and nice to meet you all and nice to see that both spike and discord made it now let me show the truth about me and like that I allow the marries to from around us all showing them what happen and what all I have done when it all done I side use the elements to care me of this because I don't mean to kill them my inner demon made me do it all so plx help me get read of it. Ok they all side at once and like that the magic of friendship was active and I was in grope in an rainbow of friendship and love and my inner demon was gone after it was done or at last not with me right now and now it was time for everypony to return to they own minds and like that I was back in my own pony body and I say that the rest of the mean six with here and asking if I was the thing that they help banished it demon. And I told them to call me linkie pie and that I am not related to her.

* * *

- ** _A/N Hi there this is my first my little pony fanfic I am doing and I hope you all like and plx tell me if I spelled anything wrong or anything you want in the story. Now lot get to the story and I made this doing season five and after eg3 (equestria girls 3: friendship games) and I don't own any of my little pony friendship is magic or anything else but the ides and the thing I own is linkie pie and the way I type this._**

 ** _Chapter 3: the rebuilding of the castle of the two sisters_**

 ** _(Linkie pie P.O.V)_**

Does everypony understand know? Ask both me and Luna at the same time. Yes they all say back. And pinkie pie ask if she could me with the rebuilding of the castle of the two sisters and I told yes she could and if anypony else want to help me and rarity say that she wants to helps to. Ok the three pony on this so far and sorry twilight but I be living in the castle but you are still allowed to come for anything you will need twilight. Ok thank linkie pie, side twilight. Ok let's go and get started on the rebuilding of the castle of the two sisters, side linkie pie. **_(Sense change from ponyville to ever free forest at the castle of the two sisters)_** now that we are here rarity you get to do the recreation of everything that can be recreation. Ok linkie pie. Ok pinkie pie you get to help me with rebuilding the damaged parts of the castle. Okie dookie lookie Chuckie. Ok pinkie. Now that we all know what we all are doing let's get to work everypony. Yes we do, they side together. Ok let's go and fix this place up! OK, they both yelled! Ok now pinkie pie and I are going now rarity. Ok linkie pie I will start on the rugs. Ok rarity see you at noon for lunch. But before we could do anything discord show up at of the blue and claps his hands together and the castle was restored in no time at all. There I save you time and now that is done how about you see if your sister is in the linkie pie, side discord.

* * *

 ** _A/N Hi there this is my first my little pony fanfic I am doing and I hope you all like and plx tell me if I spelled anything wrong or anything you want in the story. Now lot get to the story and I made this doing season five and after eg3 (equestria girls 3: friendship games) and I don't own any of my little pony friendship is magic or anything else but the ides and the thing I own is linkie pie and death pie the way I type this (nickname is don and death pie is my real life sister that does not watch my little pony friendship is magic but I have an nickname for her and it is lei) in this chapter there will be some souring/cursing and this mate be longer chapter then the others and I like to try and have fed back after this chapter is uploaded._**

 ** _Chapter 4: the arrival of death pie_**

 ** _(Death pie P.O.V)_**

Where am I wait I think I see someone up ahead maybe I can ask them where the hell I am. HI there where am I? You are in Equestria and who my you be earth pony? Wait I am a filly shit think of a name fast wait death pie somas like a good name to go with. M-m my n Na name is death pie, I answered the person or is it a pony. When I was fully out I could see what I was talking to it was a blue unicorn with blood red eyes and orange mane and tail. Ok I side my name now for you and who are these three people with you? Ok my name is linkie pie and these are not people there are ponies and one of them is a sprite of chaos and their names are rarity pinkie and discord and I can tell that you are from earth and this is the first time you see any of this and you not an Pegasus sister for mlp fim **_(my little pony friendship is magic for these who don't know what mlp fim means it means this)_** and do you had an big sister that you give her an nickname lei? Asked/side linkie pie. Yes but how do you know that unless you are my big sister. Yup thought it was you lei long time no see I thought you died in the house fire. Side linkie/don. Oh that no everyone get out but we thought you died in there and when we did not find an body we thought it burn in the fire and we spread what we thought were your ashes where you wanted then to. Ok but this is not earth and I don't want to think to about that horrible day where I thought I killed all of you when my inner demon started that stupid fire. Side linkie. Ok don't know that but let the post be in the post and let start a new linkie/don. Ok let me show you around after I get discord to get Luna here to tell her about you. Ok linkie pie I will wait for this Luna you are talking about and can you get discord to get an marri here to because I want to see what I look like here. Ok discord you hard that. Side linkie pie. Ok linkie HERES Luna and here that marri for you death pie. Thanks discord and I tack that navy blue Alicen is Luna. Hi linkie I see you find out that discord could use his powers to get anypony he wants to where he wants and I see there is a new pony what is her name. Asked Luna. It is death pie and she is my little sister that I thought I killed but somehow my family slavered that fire that my bucking inner bucking demon who started the bucking fire that I thought killed my bucking family turns out that my bucking family thought that bucking fire killed me and now one of them are here I just want to bucking hurt her at the same bucking time I want to hug her to she dies, side linkie pie. But that is not why you brought me out here is it? Asked Luna. Oh right I brought you here so that I could interdict you my little sister and she pick the name death pie I don't know why she did she just did. OK linkie can you call her over here? Asked Luna. Oh lei can you come over here I want you to meet one of the rulers of this world. Ok don I will come over after I see what I look like. When I look in the marri I saw that I was a purple earth pony with and purples blood red eyes and white main and tail and my cutie mark was skits rolling around a skating rank, wait what I have an mark on my fucking ass and how the hell did I know what it was. OK time for questions and that navy blue pony could answer same of them. Ok Don I am done seeing what I look like in the marri and let me guess you already know what you look like and what is that navy blue altcoin name. It is Luna and can you plx call me linkie pie when Princess Luna of the night is around. Side linkie pie. Ok linkie pie and should I call the navy blue Alicen by her royally name or just Luna? I asked. **_(I side= death pie side)_**. Just Luna here but call me my royally name at control. Ok Luna and I have same questions. The first one is what the hell is this fucking mark on my fucking ass? Oh death pie that is a cutie mark and how you get it is when somepony or someone in your case find out there spicule talented there get a mark like yours but no pony or one get the same cutie mark. Side Luna. Ok that explains that but why am I am pony and my big sister is one to? Oh because space and time can be reformed to make anything happen even can make magic be here or not be here magic is just like the energy in your world. Side discord. Ok discord can you say that angina but in words I can understand. Ok death pie your power in your would is like magic here which means if this two thing get into each other world that world would try and make it into what it power is. Side discord. Does that make sense to you death pie? Asked discord. Yes it does and think you for explaining it to me I am new to all this but linkie how are you are you so claim with all this and not try and to get the hell away from all this! Because I watched my little pony and I know who they all are before they know me. Side linkie pie. Ok so that how you know Luna but have you already tell her about that fiery day? Asked death pie. No and yes she does know about that day but I did not tell he she saw it she can enter are minds and have any there pony in there too and Luna can you get the mean six here in our minds where we can look like are humans forms and before you ask they are ape like craters that can eat plants and meat but I would never think of eating ponies near my little sister. Side linkie pie. Ok I will do as you ask linkie but you mate want to ask the Dorgan or griffins for meat because I refused to get any for you. Side Luan. **_(In both linkie's and death pie's mind with all of the main six.)_** Ok how is this happening? Asked death pie. Luna is the princess of the dream world so she can into any pony or one mind and help keep nightmares away like nightmare moon. Side linkie pie. Hay you know I hurt people who say that right linkie pie. Luna side. Yes I do but it was just 'n' little jack Luna and I cross my heart and hope to fly stick a cupcake in my eye. Ok linkie pie seeing how you pinkie pie primes I will take your word on it and yes me keep all those nightmares away my little ponies. Side Luna. Ok Luna but me and death pie are not ponies we are from an anther world remember. Yes I do linkie but you may not remember that you may be human but you two are in ponies bodies and so you are ponies to me. Ok Luna but plx don't make it and habit of calling us that all the time. Ok linkie. Here are the rest of the mean six lei. Ok thanks linkie and it is nice to meet all of you and my name is death pie. **_(I am not going to do apple jack cowgirl talk because I am bad at it.)_** Ok death pie me name is apple jack and may I ask sugar cub why you parents named you that? Yes you can but I give myself the name and as you can see apple jack me and my big sister linkie pie are not ponies we are craters called humans form a plant call earth. Ok lei let me talk for a little then I will past it off to you. Ok linkie I let you talk for a little bit. Thx lei as you hard everypony my name is linkie pie and my no pony ask why my name is linkie. Ok linkie but why do you and death pie look like hairless apps? Asked rarity. Lei before you try and kill her let tell her what we are. Ok linkie we are humans and hay linkie do you think twilight know what we are and before she ask we know a lot. Maybe lei by she is right twilight we do know a lot. Ok but how in torsade do you know my name you to? Like we side we know a lot and I know the one call rarity was the who called us hairless apps witch she is caret but we eat meet and would love to eat how for saying that. Linkie side. Ww w what! Hahahaha get you we do eat meet but I would never hurt any pony but that little scare was worth it and calling us hairless apps is an insult to us so now we are invent. Ok that is fair linkie. Side rarity. So is this what you look like all the time or are we in both of you minds. Rarity I thought you were there to see Luna help us get here or were you not paying attention to that. Side linkie. Oh right sorry darling forget about that so this is what you really look like? Yeup. Side linkie. And let me show you all my and lei's life and lei or as she like to be called now death pie's life and plx remember that our real names our donie and Leilani. ( ** _After about 14 hours we should the main six are whole life)_** ok linkie why did you make a deal with discord? Ask pinkie and why name a creator after me and my insane side. That is easy pinkie I like you and your insane side is fun to watch even when she kills rainbow and makes her into cupcakes. Ok linkie why would I make one of my best friends into cupcakes. I don't know pinkie it was just a fanfic from the dark side of the mlp fim fandom. Ok linkie. Ok thx pinkie and do the rest of you want to see what I and my sister look like in rale life. Yes linkie. Side all the girls. Ok Luna you heard them they want to see what me and my little sister look like in the real world. Ok linkie. Side Luna. Thank you Luna and may I say you are getting good at this. Thank you linkie and do you want discord to bring them or have twilight meet you at the newly rebuild castle of the two sisters or are you going to call it something new because I am giving you and your sister the castle to live in linkie. I think I would like to call it the castle of humanity because it is near the tree of humanity and it is where the elements of humanity were when you were still night mare moon. Ok linkie and plx don't remand me of that part of me past. Ok Luna can we plx meet in the flush at the castle of humanity. Ok linkie yes we can.

* * *

 ** _Chapter five magic_**

 ** _(Time leap) (Linkie P.O.V)_**

Ok this is what that is what the now rebuild castle of humanity look like how did you did all this in one day linkie. It is thanks to discord twilight. Ok so he fix this all by his self? Yes twilight by his self and he did without asking me if I was fine with it. Ok that sounds like him alright. Yup and can we get back to helping me learn how to use more of my magic and showing lei what alit corns can do with unicorns. Ok linkie can you teleport behind me plx. Ok you ask for it. So I teleport behind her so fast that I was back in me sit before she could blind. Ok linkie that was fast be can you do it angina but with a luck of my hair without me looking at you. Ok done and I had the luck of hair to prove it. Had it up to her face that I teleport up to. Ok linkie I can see you have a lot of magical energy. Hay twilight I want you to watch this. Blood red surrounds my whole body and I start to change into an drack navy blue with light red main and tail with pick eyes and an cutie mark of with two knifes cross an lock like an skull and cross bones. Wow linkie how did you do that. Sample I just thought of a look and forces my magical energy on that and that is all. Ok so that is how a changing can change it look wait are you one linkie pie. No twilight when I change I was in blood red fire not green fire. Ok linkie but plx don't do that all the time and plx let me tall Luna about this and have her tall clastuia all about you. Ok twilight but don't tell the rest of the main six I want to have some fun before they know about what I can do. Ok linkie pie but what should I call you if the rest are not to know what you can do. I think death lock pie will be good. Ok death lock pie. Thx twilight. **_(I am going mark an background story for death lack pie because she is an new oc that I made up in this story and I want her to be in the story but not as linkie but an real none changeling being her.)_** Ok linkie I mean death lock pie lets have some fun with are friends. Ok twilight it is alright if you call me linkie when no pony is around.

* * *

 ** _Chapter: six massing with rainbow dash and teaching her to be an changling_**

 ** _(Twilight and death lock pie P.O.V)_**

Hay twilight how is the new pony? Just a new friend I made rd **_(rd= rainbow dash for those who don't know her nickname)_**. Ok what is her name? My name is death lock pie and what is yours. My name is rainbow dash nice to meet you death lock pie. And it is nice to meet you rainbow dash. Hay death lock pie may I ask you something. Yes rainbow dash what is it. Are you related to pinkie pie? No and who is this pinkie pie you spoke of. She is a pink earth pony with bubble gum like hair that loves parties and has a lot of energy does that ring a bull. Nope and I do not see the bell that is ringing. What there is no bell it is a matter of speech. Side a fricated rainbow dash. Ok I just wanted to say there was no bull is all. Ok death lock pie how in the world do you not know pinkie and how has she not planed a party for you yet. Don't know but she sounds fun and twilight do you think this is fun. Yes this is fun death lock pie but I think you should show her you magic trick. Ok if you think she won't call me a changeling then I will Twi. I don't think so will but let her see who you really are because I think we had are fun with rainbow l don't you think L. Hay I thought we agree to call me death lock pie and yes I think we have. What l um what is going on here? You will soon see rainbow dash.

 ** _(Rainbow dash P.O.V)_**

After death lock pie side you will see soon rainbow dash, she was in flames of blood red and after they want away linkie pie was sanding were death lock pie was. What just happen? Oh I figured out how to change like a changeling and change into death lock pie and mass around with you into Twi almost blow my cover. I am glad you did not connected the dots and find me out before I could change back to myself. Ok that explains all that but how did Twi know about this and I did not. Because she was there when I change forms and I like to say the look on you face was worth it Teehee. Ok linkie I will get you back for that. Ok but do you want me to tell you how to change because anything with magic ever just a little bit can do it but it takes a lot of focuses and you have to allow then magic to flow around you and put what you want to look like in your head and that is all. Ok linkie or should I call you death lock pie. Linkie in this form and in the other form death lock pie because that is what I named that form. Ok I am going to try to change linkie. _In rainbow mind she picture herself as an human and doing everything linkie pie told her to do and then she felt her body start to change and then it stop and when she looked down at her hooves there were now two hands_. Who rainbow you human form looks cool and you still have you wings. That was what I was going for linkie. Ok rainbow dash now can you try to change something new. Ok linkie. She focus and she change to a darker vision of twilight and with a cutie make of a pony skull lite on a rainbow fire.

 _ **still working on this hope you all like so far want to put some up for all you.**_


End file.
